Winter
by Zogeta
Summary: Sequel to Spring. Byakuya and Ichigo have been together for five years, but not all is well in paradise. Stress, workloads and distance are creating doubt and pain, and Ichigo is trying to find a way to fix it all before Byakuya gives up on him. yaoi, wip
1. Failed Alarm Clocks

_Winter 1: Failed alarm clocks_

_An: Thank you, thank you, for all your beautiful reviews. I am glad Spring was so deeply and widely enjoyed. To show my thanks, here is the first chapter of Winter. I hope you will enjoy it as much as Spring. Those of us who have tried to juggle university with a relationship will hopefully empathise with poor Ichigo. _

_Summary: Byakuya and Ichigo have been together for five years, but not all is well in paradise. Stress, workloads and distance are creating doubt and pain, and Ichigo is trying to find a way to fix it all before Byakuya gives up on him. _

_***_

Byakuya was _not_ a morning person.

"Bya-ojisan! Time to wake up!"

Although, for toddlers, he could make an exception.

"Bya-ji-saaaaaaaaan! You promised!"

"Promised what?"

"Cake!" squealed Kato.

Byakuya blinked and lifted his head to half-scowl at the five-year olds sitting on his stomach. Yawning, he sat up and absently scratched his chest, the toddlers giggling as they tumbled off him onto the bed. He looked at his alarm clock, then glared at them.

"It's six o clock. In the morning. What did I tell you about disturbing me before ten, brats?"

Kato nodded regally. "Yes, Byakuya-ojisan, but Daddy said it is your birthday, so here we are."

"And Mommy said that you like to make us pancakes, and we like pancakes," Ronin said, sitting up and hooking a finger in his mouth. "Aaand you said that you would bake us a tasty cake. So we came to help you!"

Pretending to feel very much put-upon, he gently eased them aside so that he could get out of bed, wearing full pajamas to ward off the bitter cold of Seireitei winter. He grabbed his gown, pulled on his slippers and smiled as the children tugged him to the kitchen, arguing over what would make for the best pancake toppings. Kato ran ahead and pushed open the heavy door that led into the kitchen, standing aside to let her uncle and her twin enter. They hopped up onto the counter and watched Byakuya get out all the necessary ingredients.

"Can we help, ojisan?" offered Ronin, pushing back his black hair with his sticky hands. (His hands were always sticky, and Byakuya had no idea why.)

"If you like, you can mix the batter when I've added all the ingredients," Byakuya replied, already awake and busy. As annoyingly early as the children insisted on waking him up every weekday, he was glad of their company, especially since Ichigo couldn't be there during the week.

Ukitake had retired, and Rukia had been made vice-captain, a position that kept her busy all day during the week. Renji's captain's workload had doubled since Hinamori had left his division to live with Hitsugaya as his adoring wife, and he couldn't find a decent vice-captain. Byakuya had entertained notions of Ichigo taking the position, but his partner was in his fifth year of studying to be a vet and he did not want to take Ichigo away from his work. So, the children were dropped off at Byakuya's house every morning, and picked up in the late afternoon. Byakuya saw to their training, education and dietary needs, and made sure that they were brought up to be well-mannered, strong and intelligent. Judging from their ability to speak three languages fluently, use shunpo and knew all the correct ways to greet others, he considered himself successful. On the weekends, Ichigo came over and Byakuya couldn't be happier.

_But_, he mused, as he cracked eggs open and poured the contents into a mixing bowl, _it still feels like something is missing._

"Ojisan, what's wrong?"

Byakuya looked up from the batter to meet Kato's eyes, which were so like his own in colour. Strange, that little quirk. She was remarkably perceptive though, something he was usually proud of, except when it was used on him.

"Nothing, Kato-kun. I was just thinking about whether we should make our way down to the market and buy something nice for dinner tonight."

"Oh yes! Ichi-jichan is coming over this afternoon!" piped Ronin, shifting further down the counter to beam at Byakuya. "You must be excited, Ojisan. He wasn't here for three weeks. He's mean."

Byakuya smiled and handed the whisk over the boy, holding the bowl while he attacked the batter with great enthusiasm. "It wasn't his fault, Ronin-kun. He just started a new year at university, and it's always very busy."

"I wish he could have been here for Christmas," said Kato, pulling a drawer out and leaning over to choose a whisk before sitting down on the other side of the bowl. "We're family too."

"He also has a family," said Byakuya gently, though he did not welcome the reminder of Ichigo's absence at Christmas. Familiar pain twinged and he tried not to think about it.

"But you were sad, Ojisan!" protested Kato, helping her brother whisk the lumps out. "And it's not nice for anyone when you're sad. You make the whole world feel small."

"Now, now, Kato-kun. It's not that important, is it? He was here the very next day, and we had another small Christmas. It wasn't so bad."

"I guess," she said, poking a tiny finger into the bowl to sample the mixture. "Mm, its yummy! You make the best pancakes in the whole of Soul Society!"

He smiled and gently eased the bowl away from them. "Well, you two are the best at mixing. Shall we start cooking?"

"Yay!" shouted the twins, hopping off the counter and crossing the kitchen to the stove, already arguing about who would get to eat the first one. So another day of Byakuya's life began and he wondered what it was that was bugging him.

***

Ichigo packed his weekend bag, humming as he made sure to pack his thickest winter coat so that he could go for walks with Byakuya. Regardless of the weather, Byakuya went for a walk every night and it was sometimes downright annoying trying to walk when the ground was covered in ice. He put in some textbooks with chapters marked for reading, and the latest issues of Rukia's three beloved manga series. Making sure his toothbrush was packed, he closed the bag and sat on the bed, heaving a sigh.

He had really missed Byakuya, but he was so tired. He had already started his practical classes, his four years of theory behind him and two years of practical ahead before he even began specialisation. He loved his studies, but they were draining and it was hard to stay at the top of the class. But his dad had to still put his sisters through school and university and he needed the scholarships. So, the weeks were filled to the brim with work, and the weekends with Byakuya, the kids and friends. Which wasn't so bad, he reckoned, except that all he wanted to do was to sleep.

_Byakuya will be heartbroken if I stay away another weekend. But I can't make that trip on my current energy levels...just a little nap. A week of all-nighters for that damned test, I'm entitled to a little sleep. _

Sighing, Ichigo reached for his phone on the nightstand, set his alarm and then fell on his bed, asleep before the radio had finished the song it was playing.

***

"Nii-sama..."

Byakuya looked up from his novel, pushing his glasses up his nose as he smiled at his sister. He gestured to the kids, passed out on the spacious couch.

"They just fell asleep. I can wake them, if you like. Or we can have tea and catch up?"

Rukia sighed internally at how sad her brother looked. The lines between his eyebrows were deeper than before, and the light that had given his eyes some sparkle for a few years was steadily disappearing. She knew she should get the kids, go home and tuck them in, but this was not the time.

"Ichigo's late again, isn't he?"

Byakuya said nothing, instead standing up and going over to the tray with a pot of tea and pouring some out for Rukia and himself. He handed her cup to her and sat down, neatly placing his bookmark (a photo of Ichigo) in the crease of the book before closing it.

"Maybe something came up."

Rukia took a sip of her tea, glad that the week had finally come to an end. "Nii-sama, he is _always_ late."

"Only the last few months."

"I know you don't want to face it, Nii-sama, but he can't keep arriving four, five hours after he promised. He said he was going to be here at four. It's now eight. It's horrible when our partners give us trouble and we have to deal with it, I know, but have you spoken to him about it?"

Byakuya looked down into his tea. "When...when he arrives, I'm always too glad to see him to stay angry for long. And then it seems a little petty to bring it up."

Rukia, who was always the most down-to-earth between the two of them, put her tea down and leaned towards him, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Nii-sama. You wait for him all week. Besides the twins and your family duties, he is a very large and important part of your life. It is not much for you to expect him to arrive when he says he will. If he simply can't make it, he could always just give you a later arrival time."

Byakuya shifted in his seat, and looked towards the twins. "At least I got to spend some extra time with them."

Rukia smiled. "They love you so much, Nii-sama. They talk about their day with you with such wonder and joy that it makes me wish I got to spend the day here instead of being surrounded by paperwork and office politics. Renji is so proud of their strength and intelligence, and so am I. In a way, I am glad that you are no longer a division captain, because it has given you the time to raise the twins so well."

"You're raising them well too, Rukia. You give me too much credit."

Rukia shrugged. "Renji and I are working parents. We just don't have the time we would like to be there with them. But you know, they have you, and you do a fine job."

Byakuya smiled at the ground, and Rukia got up, sitting next to him and putting her arm around his back. "You need to talk to Ichigo, Nii-sama. You've been sad for a while now, when you think no one's looking. Hisana's picture is out of its private shrine and back on your desk. I know you love him, and I know you miss him. But as much as I don't want to admit it, maybe you should consider –"

"I'm not leaving him, Rukia." He looked at her, then back at the floor. "Although that probably would be better for him."

Rukia said nothing, instead squeezing his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, then Rukia gave him a gentle nudge.

"Hey. Do you want help with making dinner for everyone?"

"I'd like that."

***

"FUCK!"

Ichigo cursed as he ran from his house, slinging his togbag over his shoulder as he ran to the closest street mall, hoping that he could catch the corner supermarket before it closed. It was already nine at night, he was five hours late to meet Byakuya, _and_ he had forgotten to pick up a birthday present.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," he hissed under his breath, cursing that he didn't have a damned motorbike or something. He skidded to a stop in front of the supermarket, putting his arm in the way of the closing door.

"Oi! It's two to nine!" he shouted, pushing the door open and knocking aside the store security guard as he dashed to the bakery section. He usually brought a crisp, fresh ciabata bread and some wine. But there wasn't even a plain white sandwich loaf, and his choice in wine ranged from acidic to liquid paraffin.

_How could I have slept through three alarms?! Dammit, Ichigo!_

Hopping from foot to foot as he scanned the aisles for something even remotely suitable for the feast he knew Byakuya had prepped (and was keeping on hold just for him) he scrunched a hand into his hair.

"I am in so much shit," he muttered, then ran out the store, reckoning that the late night shops might still hold some kind of birthday present. He managed to get into a bonsai boutique, and looked at the massive array of beautiful small trees that he knew very little about and knew that Byakuya would spot a rushed decision. He flipped over the nearest price tag and gulped. An assistant glided towards him, dressed in a kimono that probably cost more than his year's tuition.

"Can you be helped?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Uh...what would you consider an entry-level tree?"

She gave the kind of look that suggested there was a rotten oyster under her nose. "It would depend if you want an acacia, or a white oak, or a baobab. Each one has specific needs and ben-e-fits."

Ichigo did not have time for this shit. "I have 8,000 yen. Give me the nicest tree for that amount and stop looking at me like that."

She further collected her features around her nose and looked at Ichigo in the way Paris Hilton looked at Croc shoes.

"As you wish. _Sir_. Gift-wrapped?"

"Fine. Whatever," he said, almost hopping from foot to foot. The assistant glided away, and soon brought a tiny tree that had beautiful little leaves, a curled trunk and a white ribbon around the base. Ichigo hurriedly paid her and dashed towards the nearest deserted area to make the trip to Soul Society.

Hopefully, Byakuya could forgive him just one more time.

***

"Ichi-jichan!"

Ichigo smiled as two bundles of energy streaked towards his legs, hugging him ferociously around the knees.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late."

Kato looked up at him and wagged her finger at him. "Byakuya-ojisan is very sad! And its all your fault!"

"I'm not crying, Kato-kun," said a voice from next to Ichigo. An arm went around Ichigo's waist, and familiar lips pressed against his temple. "Welcome, _koishii_."

Ichigo leaned into the touch, putting his arm around Byakuya's waist and holding the tree in front of him.

"Happy birthday, _saiai_."

Byakuya took the tree and admired it. "An African acacia thorn tree? I don't have one of these, and it will go well with my collection. Thank you, Ichigo."

Relieved that the gift went over well, he followed Byakuya and the twins into the large kitchen, where Rukia and Renji were sitting at the kitchen island.

"Finally! Now we can eat!" said Renji, which earned him a nasty jab in his side from Rukia. Byakuya pulled several casserole dishes, pots and bowls from the oven and warmer draws, and placed the food in front of the others. Whipping off the lids, he revealed a lamb shank coated in a beautiful ozzo buco sauce, delicate angel hair pasta with a napolitana-chilli sauce, a medley of _julienne_ vegetables and perfectly crisped roast potato wedges. Ichigo's heart sunk as he saw the obvious and intensive effort that had gone into the meal on his behalf, and how it had been slightly spoiled by being made to sit so long. He took a seat next to Byakuya, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"It looks beautiful. Thank you, Byakuya."

Byakuya smiled and proceeded to dish up for everyone, too glad to have Ichigo at his side to ruin the evening with a fight.


	2. Butterfly Post

Winter Two: Butterfly Post

_An: Yay! Thank you for all your welcoming reviews for Winter. As a reward, I offer you a lemon! Maybe even two! There's lots of angst still coming up, but I find it a bit emo to have it chapter after chapter. Here's smexy Byakuya and Ichigo, in the place we love to see them most. _

_***_

Byakuya lay on his back, his arms folded across his chest and over the duvet as he frowned at the ceiling.

"Ichigo..."

"Mm?"

He felt his partner climb into the bed, tugging the blankets up to his chin. He closed his eyes and tried not to sound as cross as he felt.

"Why were you nearly six hours late?"

Ichigo rolled onto his side, and his hand brushed Byakuya's before resting on his stomach. "I'm sorry, 'Kuya. I've been pulling all-nighters the whole week to study for this test, it was the one that determines who will rank where, and who will get a bursary, so it was really important that I ace it. And I wanted to take a quick nap before I arrived, but what was supposed to be an hour's nap ended up being a six-hour sleep because I slept right through my alarms. I'm so sorry."

Byakuya turned to face him. "Why didn't you just tell me, Ichigo? If I had known you were under so much pressure, I would have understood if you wanted to come through in the morning instead."

Ichigo shrugged. "I should learn to manage my time better."

"Koishii..." Byakuya moved closer and put his arms around him. "How do you think I managed to come top of my class when I was at the Shinigami Academy? I didn't sleep for five years because I wanted, no, _needed_ to come top of my year. And I did it, but at the expense of my health and relationships. It was necessary then, and I can appreciate that you need to make these sacrifices now so that you can achieve everything that you want."

Ichigo smiled and nuzzled Byakuya's neck. "You're too good to me."

Byakuya laughed quietly and ran his hand down Ichigo's side. "Don't say things like that. We're good for each other. You're probably still tired after playing zanpakutou tag with the kids, so I'll let you off sex until the morning."

Ichigo grinned, then pounced, knocking Byakuya onto his back and straddling his waist. "You don't get off that easily, Byakuya. I think about Friday night all week, about when we get this time to be together without distractions."

Byakuya sat up, running his hands under Ichigo's shirt and up his back as he licked his neck. "Well then, if you're so amenable..."

"And I usually am..."

"Then you'll have no objections to being on top."

Ichigo blinked, leaning back to look at Byakuya. "But I thought you weren't such a fan of it."

"Oblige me?"

Byakuya didn't want to admit that he felt a little needy and neglected, and that having Ichigo inside and above him made that pain ease off. Made him feel like he was back at the centre of Ichigo's world, a place he was painfully aware was no longer his. Ichigo looked at him closely and must have seen the flicker of pain behind his eyes.

"Byakuya? What's wrong?"

He looked away, occupying himself with Ichigo's neck. "Nothing. Now are we going to have sex or not?"

Ichigo frowned and got off him. "Not when you put it like that. Something's wrong, Byakuya. What is it?"

Byakuya tugged the blankets up around him, and Ichigo sighed as he felt those terrible stone walls rise up around his partner.

"You do not send a single hell's butterfly all week. You consistently arrive late or not at all, without even a message to let me know where you'll be. I know things are hard for you at the moment, Ichigo, but you forget that I have only the twins to fill my time. I am alone every night, and if you don't come through on the weekends, then Rukia and Renji spend time with me out of pity. Most of Soul Society treats me like a leper because of my Hollow energy trail. I have to go to Rukongai to get any supplies because anyone who can sense energy refuses to even look at me. I have that revolting scientist nagging me to let him experiment on me. It's been five hard fucking years, Ichigo, and as time goes on I feel as though I'm getting less and less support from you."

Surprised at the very rare swearing, Ichigo frowned. "Have you not noticed how thin I'm getting? I don't even have time to eat, never mind get hold of a butterfly! I have to study, Byakuya! It's not like Japan is overrun with decent-paying jobs for the uneducated. And remember the plan? I want to get my doctorate, set up a nice practice and get a place for both of us to live in."

"I could buy us a house right now, Ichigo! Why won't you let me?"

"Because in the real world, you have to explain where all your money comes from! You have to pay tax, and you have to pay transfer fees on property and at some point someone will ask you why you have millions in fluid income. You can't just say 'oh well, its family money' when there is no Kuchiki family in the living realm! You don't have a birth certificate or any form of identification and the Japanese government is very tight on these things. And I don't want to live on your handouts and generosity. I want to pay my own way and set myself up."

"Are you suggesting that I treat you like a charity case?" bristled Byakuya.

"Oh, for crying out loud," muttered Ichigo. "That's not the point. I know you feel like I'm abandoning you, but we agreed a long time ago that this is what had to be done. Why are you getting upset about it now years later?"

"Because you've started ignoring parts of that agreement!" shouted Byakuya, and Ichigo winced. Byakuya _never_ raised his voice.

_Tread carefully, Ichigo. He's more hurt than he's willing to admit._

Byakuya swallowed hard, and looked down at his lap. "You agreed to make sure we always spent time together, Ichigo. But you've been letting weekends slip, and your almost every day messages have slacked off. You used to tell me everything, about your classes and weird places you'd eaten at, and you used to tell me you missed me. Now I hear nothing, you arrive late and you don't seem to care how my week was. Dammit, Ichigo, I _died_ so that I could save you. I dirtied my hands with the strength of a Hollow because I could not bear to lose you. I would gladly deal with Seireitei's scorn if I knew that you were still as much in love with me as you were even two years ago. But I don't think you are, and that destroys me more than losing my captaincy."

Ichigo swallowed hard, hearing Byakuya's hidden heartbreak under his harsh tone. He hadn't...he hadn't realised he had let so much slip. Byakuya always hid his pain, it was his natural state of being. How long had he been swallowing this all down? Pretending that Ichigo was doing no wrong as long as he showed up every now and then?

"_Byakuya-ojisan is very sad! And its all your fault!"_

Ichigo moved closer to Byakuya, who had his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Byakuya looked away, his grip on his calves tightening.

"Ichigo, just go –"

"You don't want me to leave, I know you don't," he said quietly, placing his hands over those white-knuckled fists. "I am away too much already for you to throw me out of our bed. Why didn't you tell me this before, Byakuya? I didn't know, so I couldn't fix it."

"Why should I have to tell you to think about me?"

The bitterness hit Ichigo in the heart, and he suddenly felt sick. He _hadn't_ thought. He had just assumed that Byakuya got on fine without him. That the stoic noble didn't need the reassurances that others did. Ichigo had been independent his whole life, had trained himself to not need anyone after his mother died. As such, he had not felt the need to be reassured about everything. He had forgotten, though, that Byakuya had barely survived his wife's death, was the kind of man that thought deeply and felt deeply about the important things, even if he said nothing.

"Byakuya...I'm so sorry. I didn't realise. I didn't even think." He put his arms around Byakuya, and felt his heart drop into his stomach as he smelt tears. "I won't let it happen anymore, I promise."

Byakuya sighed as he leaned into Ichigo's touch, resting his head against his shoulder. "I know you, Ichigo. You always mean well, but you don't think about things carefully. Sometimes I love your hotheadedness, but it can be hurtful as well. I...I know that this will pass. That someday we'll be able to stay together and annoy each other in the comfortable ways long-term couples do. It's...it's just hard sitting here and waiting for you on the weekends."

"I know. And I won't let the weekends be all that you have of me. And I don't love you any less than I did five years ago when I saw that mask on you and realised what it meant."

Ichigo eased Byakuya down onto the pillows, kissed away those rare signs of his pain and hated himself for being so careless with Byakuya's feelings. Byakuya turned his head so that he could capture Ichigo's mouth, reached into and for him, and Ichigo felt his desperate need to be reassured that Ichigo would not leave him. He breathed Byakuya in, ran his hands over the body he knew so well and loved so much. Cupped the back of his neck and deepened their kiss, and suddenly there was no need for the heavy feather duvet to keep them warm. Heat flared through him as Byakuya ground against him, his elegant hands hurriedly tugging his shirt up. They broke off their kiss long enough for the pesky shirt to be done away with, then resumed the wet, perfectly carnal kiss as pants were clumsily pulled off and blankets were kicked away. Their skin was hot and flushed, and Ichigo blindly reached for the nifty lube kept in the nightstand's drawer. Byakuya opened his legs on either side of Ichigo's hips, and he still wasn't used to being there, no matter how many times it happened over the years. The newness was something he was deeply grateful for, and he thought about what a beautiful thing it was as he kissed Byakuya, distracting him while he dug into the tub of lube and coated his fingers. There was the rewarding gasp as he hit the right spot with just his finger, and the satisfying digging of fingers into his shoulders. Not wanting to keep his lover waiting any longer, Ichigo slicked himself and then pushed slowly in, letting Byakuya get used to the stretch before he got into the usual pace.

"Ichigo..."

"Mm?"

"Move."

"You're always so bossy," grinned Ichigo, drawing back until just the tip remained inside. Byakuya scowled at him.

"You don't listen to--aah!"

Ichigo thrust in as hard as he could, and Byakuya's back bowed with the pleasure, his tongue suddenly better occupied as Ichigo leaned up and kissed him, tucking an arm under the slim waist and lifting it for a better angle. Hitching Byakuya's legs over his shoulders, he pounded slowly and deeply, only releasing his lover's lips to nuzzle his neck, to nip at his shoulder, to lick his chest. Byakuya, who was far less reserved in bed, stretched and arched, moaned and panted, and knew what it did to Ichigo's resolve. Unable to withstand the beautiful onslaught of his lover so pleasured, he grabbed Byakuya's hair and neck, crushing their mouths together as he picked up the pace, Byakuya leaving deep scratches on his back as he tried to keep up, but he came first, his body locking up as climax washed through him. Ichigo threw his head back and almost roared his pleasure as he came, trying to push even further in as he rode out the white-hot, flaring crest of his climax. Byakuya was caught by the sight, and almost forgot where he was. He still couldn't believe he brought that much pleasure to someone. He watched as Ichigo panted and let his head fall forward, his shoulders rising and falling as he tried to get his breath back. Byakuya smiled and gently tugged his lover onto his chest, stroking down his spine.

"It's been a while since we had make-up sex," he said with a gentle laugh. Ichigo grinned in response.

"If it didn't destroy me so to see you upset, I'd goad you more often," he replied. "Although I'd happily forgo make-up sex if it meant that I didn't upset you ever again."

Byakuya nuzzled the orange hair, comforted by the familiar, almost indefinable scent. Ichigo smelt like a warm summer's day at a quiet beach, and Byakuya wished he could bottle it.

"Byakuya?"

"Yes, koishii?"

"Can we have the day alone tomorrow? We can always see everyone on Sunday, but I think we deserve some time alone together. Maybe we can even spar, like we used to. I have been slacking on my training, and I have a feeling it will bite me in the ass if I don't get back into it."

"I do miss kicking your ass," mused Byakuya. Ichigo laughed and gently pulled out before collapsing next to Byakuya.

"Renji's been a bad influence on your vocabulary."

"Renji's just a bad influence all-round," said Byakuya, sitting up and looking around the room. "Where did you toss my pants?"

Ichigo shrugged, suddenly feeling the cold as Byakuya moved to find his pajamas. As wonderful as sex was, it still didn't warm one up all winter night. And it involved trying to find clothes instead of just sleeping happy and naked.

"Winter sucks," muttered Ichigo, leaning over the side of the bed and picking his pants up off the floor. Byakuya got up and walked halfway across the room to get the pants that Ichigo had tossed over his shoulder.

"It is a rather pretty, if stark time of the year. But I do prefer summer; it makes for better night walks."

Ichigo tugged on his long-sleeve shirt and then buried himself under the covers, waiting for Byakuya to climb back into bed. He yelped as cold feet brushed against his, and he pouted at Byakuya.

"What did I tell you about cold feet?"

"That you always love to warm them for me?" smiled Byakuya beatifically, and Ichigo couldn't argue with that smile.

"Oh, alright. Anyway, let's sleep. You'll need plenty of energy tomorrow to keep up with me."

Byakuya bit him on the ear, then curled up, tucking Ichigo into the bend of his body. "Oi, I train every evening after the twins leave. When was the last time you trained?"

"I don't need to train," smirked Ichigo, and Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"The more things change...sleep well, koishii."

"You too, saiai. And as ridiculously sappy as it sounds, this is the place I want to be most."

Byakuya smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Ichigo's neck. "I never tire of you, Ichigo. And I am happy you are here. Dream decadently, koishii."

***

Byakuya sent a hell's butterfly off to Rukia's household as soon as he woke up, then hurried back to bed, practically purring as he curled around Ichigo's back. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to sleep late with Ichigo, and he intended to enjoy it. Ichigo murmured something in his sleep then snuggled against the warmth against his back. Byakuya buried his face in the soft, longish orange hair, trying to chase away the maudlin thoughts that mourned the fact that he only had this kind of pleasure two mornings a week, three if Ichigo didn't have early lectures on Monday morning.

"Mmrgh, your energy changes so quickly," murmured Ichigo, lifting Byakuya's hand and kissing his palm before tucking the arm against his chest. "What's wrong?"

He knew Ichigo could pick up his moods and knew there was no point in denial. "I was just wishing we could wake up like this every day. But I guess separation does maintain the magic of it all."

"I promise you'd get tired of me quickly if we lived together," said Ichigo, then yawned. "What's the time?"

Byakuya lifted his head to look over Ichigo's shoulder at the clock on the side table. "Just gone past nine. Hungry?"

"Yeah. But let me get up and make for both of us...you don't get to sleep in during the week, so let me get us something."

He moved to get up, but Byakuya tightened his arm around his waist, his fingers slipping underneath the waistband of Ichigo's loose pants.

"Just a few more minutes?"

Ichigo arched his back, making sure to press against certain interested areas, stretching his arms back to loop them around Byakuya's neck.

"A few minutes? You'll need more than that."

"Oh?"

Ichigo's response was cut short as Byakuya wrapped his fingers around his length and squeezed just so. Lips brushed against his ear, and a tongue flicked out to taste the soft shell. "I'm afraid you underestimate me, koishii," purred the elder shinigami, grinding against Ichigo's rear. "I think you've forgotten just how very good I am at getting you to howl my name in a matter of minutes."

Ichigo was pushed onto his stomach and his hands pinned above his head as Byakuya licked a slow trail down the back of his neck. Ichigo wriggled trying to get friction against his now demanding length, but Byakuya had him pinned down and already panting. He tried to growl over his shoulder, but Byakuya captured his mouth and tugged his pants down at the same time, exposing his ass to the cold morning air. Byakuya chuckled as he sat up, reaching for the lube and slowly slicking himself with one hand, the other still pinning Ichigo's wrists.

"Nn, 'Kuya..."

"Ask for what you want, koishii, and you may just get it."

He nudged Ichigo's knees apart and ran his spare hand up over the curve of the perfect ass, down the muscular back, murmuring his appreciation. Ichigo bucked back against him, trying to wriggle free (but not trying too hard.)

"Fuck me," he breathed, his head hanging between his arms, goosebumps marching down his spine as Byakuya ghosted his fingers over his hard length, over his balls. Byakuya let of his wrists and leaned over him, grabbing his chin and tilting his head towards him.

"What, Ichigo?"

They didn't often play games, but when they did, Ichigo rather liked driving Byakuya towards hard, almost painful sex. He turned his face into the hand holding his jaw and licked the fingers, taking in two and sucking them hard, his eyes half closed. He felt his lover's pulse pick up, and knew that he was winning. Byakuya always needed his permission to be rough with him, and he wanted to let his lover have that space to dominate.

"I said, _Byakuya, _**fuck** me."

Byakuya practically growled as he moved behind Ichigo, grabbing his hip with one hand and guiding himself in with the other. He pushed in hard and grabbed Ichigo's waist, hauling him back against his lap. Ichigo groaned and pushed back, raising himself to his hands.

"Yesss," he hissed, clenching his muscles and earning himself another hard thrust. Byakuya spread his knees wider and pounded into Ichigo, his hair falling forward and over his face as he bent over his lover, his nails digging into the curves of muscle that led into his groin. Ichigo dropped onto his elbows, spread himself wider so that Byakuya could go deeper, and loved the contrast between pain and pleasure, and how they bled into one. Byakuya grabbed his shoulder and held him in place as he thrust as hard and fast as he could, his almost waist-length hair sticking to his back as he worked towards their climaxes, a hand wrapping around Ichigo's length and moving in time with his hips. He grit his teeth as he tried to hold off long enough to watch Ichigo come first, but his younger lover was stubborn today, clenching his muscles around Byakuya's length perfectly.

Finally, it was all too much, and Byakuya howled to the ceiling as he came hard inside Ichigo, his fingers clenching his shoulder and waist with bruising intensity. Ichigo buried his face in the duvet as he came, muffling his own shout that sounded like Byakuya's name, but with an extra syllable or two. Panting, Byakuya leaned over Ichigo, wrapping his arms around the lithe body and pulling him up into a sitting position, licking the sweat and scent off his shoulders.

"Did...did I hurt you?"

Ichigo leaned his head back against his shoulder, kissing his cheek. "You know you don't have to hold back with me, Byakuya. I like to be fucked hard, every now and then. It's...I kinda like being out of control, and I know I can trust you not to abuse that trust. It's good to have variety and the occasional role reversal."

Byakuya pulled out, then fell backwards, resting his forearm on the bridge of his nose and covering his eyes.

"That was superb, but I'm tired now."

Ichigo laughed and turned around, settling himself on top of his lover's chest and tugging the blanket over both of them.

"We have the whole day, 'Kuya. We can recover from our fantastic, sweaty quickie, and then we can enjoy some breakfast in front of the fire. And then we can spar!"

Byakuya just smiled against Ichigo's shoulder, interlocking his fingers over his lower back and holding him close. "Whatever you want, koishii."


	3. Masks

Winter Three: Masks

_AN: Hi all! Sorry about delay in updates...been trying to find work etc. A slightly shorter chapter than usual, but there's a chunky plot-point and I look forward to hearing your views on it! Will try update soon as I can. Thank you for your reviews!_

_***_

"Bankai!"

"Senkai."

White swords formed in the air, and black energy bashed against it. Byakuya smirked under his mask as two swords materialised in his hands. Ichigo's aura thickened, and the air became hotter around them. Ichigo's golden-black eyes narrowed under his mask.

"Getsuga –" He raised his sword, and Byakuya raised both of his.

"Tensho!"

Just as Byakuya was about to absorb the attack with a cloud of white blossoms, a short figure appeared in front of him.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Ice shards scattered and both attacks were wrapped in a glacier. Hitsugaya lowered his sword and turned to face Byakuya, who touched his mask and it dissolved away.

"You're _interrupting_."

Ichigo dropped to the ground, landing beside Byakuya. He could sense his partner's irritation, and was pleased by it. It was nice to know that Byakuya was on the same page as him. Hitsugaya sheathed his sword.

"You are both throwing out too many energy to realise that you've brought a murder of Hollows here!" he shouted. "Now focus on something else besides your...your _relationship_ and fix the damage you've done."

"How _dare_ –"

Byakuya stepped forward but Ichigo grabbed the back of his jacket. "Don't, Byakuya. I'm not worth you getting in any more trouble."

Hitsugaya glared at them both, then took to the air, streaking back to Seireitei. Ichigo watched him leave, then looked at Byakuya. He almost stepped back at the anger radiating off his lover, and saw the mask beginning to reform, unbidden. He grabbed the back of Byakuya's neck and crushed their lips together, willing him to calm down. Finally, the anger went away and Byakuya relaxed. Ichigo leaned back and brushed the pad of his thumb over the sharp cheekbones.

"Leave him. He's just one of the old man's most loyal servants, and there aren't many left who will willingly tell you off. Come, let's go take care of the Hollows and then we'll go home together. Fuck them. I'll bet they'll come begging if there's ever a big enemy again. You're insanely strong, and they're just scared because they can't automatically rely on your power."

Byakuya nodded, squeezing Ichigo's hand before taking to the air, Ichigo following him as they flew towards the screams of the Hollows. They dispatched them within moments, and Byakuya sighed as he sheathed his sword. He pushed his long, long hair back and looked over at Ichigo.

"Koishii...I don't want to go home."

Ichigo took his hand and stood at his side. "Where will we go?"

Byakuya leaned against him. "Somewhere isolated. Somewhere no one can find us."

"You lead the way. I will go wherever you want me to."

***

They only returned as the sun was rising on Sunday. Byakuya had lain with his head in Ichigo's lap, staring out over the valley below them from their mountaintop perch. They had said little, had simply sat in the comfort of company and the light of the stars. Byakuya had fallen asleep and Ichigo had carried him home, putting him to bed before sitting on the window seat and watching the sun rise.

He wasn't tired. His mind was writhing with both anger and confusion. Byakuya had given his life to the service of Soul Society, had believed in the purpose of Gotei 13, so much so that he almost sacrificed his only family to it. But when he had done something for himself, had chosen a partner that made him happy, so much so that he had drank the blood of roses and dirtied his power, Seireitei had turned on him. It angered Ichigo to see that distaste and distrust still directed at a man who did not deserve it.

He turned to look at Byakuya, who was sleeping curled up in a ball, his hair falling over his face. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest for how much Byakuya had sacrificed for him, and how little he had repaid that debt. Urahara had told him how Byakuya had immediately agreed to take on the Hollowfication process, and how desperate he had been to save Ichigo. And ever since then, Byakuya had been a steadfast, generous, loving partner, enriching Ichigo's life in ways he could not explain and truly appreciated.

_There has to be some way I can make it up to him..._

He watched Byakuya, smiled at the tiny little belly he had when curled up like that, it was so c—

_That's it. That's how I can fill the gaps I leave!_

Grabbing his jacket, he hurried towards the tower that marked the 12th division, hoping he could find help there.

***

"Mayuri-sama will not see you now."

Ichigo tried not to let his hand hover near the hilt of his sword. Nemu frightened him.

"Tell him that I'm willing to trade myself for experiments, if he'll help me out. He wants a half-Hollow to research...I'm offering myself up for it."

Nemu's eyes narrowed and Ichigo braced himself for one of those terrible vice-grips of hers. "I will inform Mayuri-sama. This development may intrigue him."

Ichigo relaxed (minutely) as she glided away. He looked around the small reception area, which had some rather ugly old couches, an oversized computer and empty boxes of a popular brand of Soul Society candy. Within minutes, Mayuri arrived, his eyes gleaming as he rubbed his hands together.

_If he had a tail, he'd be wagging it._

"Ryoka boy! What is it that you have in mind?"

Ichigo tried not to let any fear show through. He didn't like Mayuri and didn't trust him.

_But this is for Byakuya. It's time __**I**__ made a sacrifice for him._

"Can you clone a human? If I get you DNA samples, can you clone a functional human for me? Without modifying it?"

Mayuri leaned his head back and looked down his nose at Ichigo. "You're talking to a man who can create and fit an entire _gigai_ into a pill. Cloning is child's work. What are you offering me?"

"I'm offering you the opportunity to run some experiments on me. You told me that you wanted to collect data on half-hollows. And besides, there isn't much data on what the Hollowfication process does to the human body. I'm sure that you would _love_ to one-up Urahara on this."

Ichigo tried to not flinch as Mayuri's eyes took on a terrifying gleam of interest. "Since you put it so convincingly, _boy_, I will clone your little human for you. The sooner you bring me some DNA samples, I can begin cloning a human for you. I would ask why, but I'm sure I can work it out. When do I get to begin my experiments?"

"When you are halfway with the clone. Can you speed up the process, at all?"

"Unlike a human womb, my glass tubes allow a human foetus space to grow faster. With help, I can halve the time to four and a half months. More than enough time for me to finish my research."

Ichigo thought about extending his hand, but then thought better of touching Mayuri's skin. It was probably covered in some kind of acid. Or fungus. Or horrible virus.

"We have a deal, then? I must ask for your complete secrecy. The clone is a gift."

"For your precious noble?" sneered Mayuri. "You have tamed him well, boy. And made him stronger than any of the captains want to admit or deal with. Fine, we have an agreement. I will start your clone from the moment you give me DNA, and in two month's time, we will begin the experiments. I am sure that I can come up with many, many things to test."

With those dubious words, Ichigo hurried back across Seireitei, thinking hard about what he had done, and whether it was worth the risk of incurring Byakuya's wrath. Byakuya had warned him to stay away from Mayuri, was worried for his safety, because Mayuri's test subjects didn't always survive his experiments and Ichigo could not be sure that he would either.

He quietly entered through the window he had left open earlier, quickly changing into pajamas and getting into bed next to Byakuya, who had not moved and was fast asleep. Ichigo curled around his body, frowning against the hair that was so much longer and so beautiful. Byakuya loved children and had let it slip a few times how much he wanted a child of his own. This trade-off with Mayuri was the best plan he could come up with, though he was starting to wonder if it wasn't worth asking Urahara if he could do the same thing.

Soaking up the warmth of his lover's body, Ichigo drifted off to sleep, really hoping that he could give Byakuya the one thing that would make his absences easier.

***

Ichigo woke to an empty bed and the delicious smell of mushrooms being fried in butter. He smiled and got up, borrowing a pair of Byakuya's slippers and one of his gowns as he shuffled through to the kitchen, following his nose.

Byakuya was warmly wrapped in his brocaded gown, the one with the bridge over a wide, blue river (and his shoulders)that cascaded down the back of the gown to turn into foam at the hem. Ichigo looked at it for a moment, then spotted the white cable that ran from one of the pockets and split, ending in earbuds that currently fitted into Byakuya's ears. He smiled and hugged his partner from behind, slipping his hand into the pocket to lift up and look at the iPod's screen.

"It's a bit early in the morning for R.E.M, isn't it? And is it really such a bad day?"

Byakuya smiled at him over his shoulder, then turned his attention back to expertly flipping hashbrowns before bundling the earphones up and putting them in his pocket. "I just like the song. Good morning, koishii."

Ichigo kissed the back of his neck, then leaned past him to snatch a mushroom out of the frying pan.

"Morning, beautiful Byakuya. Smells amazing."

Byakuya eased the omelette over, gesturing for Ichigo to sit. Ichigo knew better than to offer to help: cooking for his loved ones was one of Byakuya's favourite tasks, said it made him feel important and needed. For all the warrior that his lover was, he was very much a homely creature, taking pride in his relationships as much as he did his skills.

When he thought no one was looking.

Ichigo propped his chin on his hands, watching Byakuya plate and garnish an impressive breakfast for the two of them, replete with homemade bread (a trick Ichigo knew Byakuya had cultivated because Ichigo loved toast) and fresh orange juice likely bought that morning. (Squeezing juice was a little below Byakuya.) Ichigo also knew that Byakuya liked to show off, and being able to outcook someone was just as important as being able to outmanoeuvre them with shunpo.

Byakuya picked up the tray with the food, and gestured with his head towards the door. "I have the fire going already, and the curtains drawn. Fresh snow fell this morning, and it looks beautiful."

Ichigo followed him, holding doors open for him. Byakuya put the food down on the low table, sitting on the couch and taking a plate. Ichigo took his and curled his legs under him, making sure he did not spill on Byakuya's red, tree-detailed gown. Byakuya looked over at him, and was pleased, strangely, to see his lover in his clothes. He wasn't sure what it was, but he never tired of seeing Ichigo dressed like that.

In a way, he dearly loved these quiet Sunday mornings with Ichigo before the twins arrived for lunch. They lazed in bed, or read together, or simply walked and walked, talking for hours with the right amount of pauses. But he was sad that the morning would end, the day would pass and his lover would leave in the late evening.

_Only two more years._

Suddenly, his heart tightened and he put his plate down, suddenly losing his appetite. Two years seemed like eternity from here. Ichigo had already finished his food and pointed at Byakuya's plate.

"Can I have that?"

Byakuya nodded, and passed it over, trying his best not to think about the years ahead until Ichigo had his own practice and they could live together properly. Soul Society had lost much of its flavour for him since his ostracism, and he was ready to move in with Ichigo. And because they had already fought about it, he didn't want to bring it up again.

So, he watched Ichigo enjoy the rest of his meal and took the empty plates away, putting them on the table before stretching along the couch with his head in Ichigo's lap. A nudge with his head and he smiled as Ichigo worked his scalp with his fingers, rubbing away the stress. Ichigo looked at the fire, then outside at the garden with its stark snow coat. His fingers slacked off as his thoughts drifted and Byakuya glared up at him.

"Oi."

Ichigo grinned down at him, pushing his hair out of his face. "Sorry, 'Kuya."

"I should hope so. I might expect a foot massage just now to make you apologise properly."

"Spoilt brat."

"Your fault."

"I should never ever have offered to massage your headaches away."

"You were the cause of those headaches."

"Hey!"

Byakuya tilted his head back and took Ichigo's hand, kissing his wrist. "You know that I only jest."

"It was the damned mask anyway," muttered Ichigo. "You shouldn't have been wearing it for a full day."

"I had to see how long I could do it for," replied the other, nuzzling Ichigo's stomach. "Even the Commander was impressed. He sent someone all the way out to warn me not to do it again. He only makes any sound when he's either impressed or threatened."

"I can't stand him," said Ichigo, brushing his fingers through the black silk that fanned across his lap. "He always thinks he's right."

"So do you," smiled Byakuya against his stomach. "And so do I. Which is why we get on with each other, and not with him."

They lapsed into silence, accompanied by the crackling and popping of the fire as they watched snow drift past the window. Ichigo absently ran his fingers through Byakuya's hair over and over, his head propped on his hand as he let his eyes slide shut and he thought about how much he would miss this tomorrow.

"Koishii...what do you want to do today?"

He opened one eye and looked at Byakuya, who tipped his head back to look at him.

"Just this. We don't have to do anything, do we?"

Byakuya cocked his head to the side as he thought about this, then smiled and shook his head. "No, we don't, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled, then lowered his head and Byakuya lifted his, their lips meeting. Byakuya moved so that he was straddling Ichigo's waist, felt hands part the front of his gown and settle on his hips. He sighed as he cupped Ichigo's jaw, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Smiling as Ichigo lifted him and pushed him into the couch, he thought about how there was something fun and exciting about making out on the couch like teenagers. Ichigo blinked down at him, and he couldn't help grinning broadly.

"I'm sorry, was just thinking out how young I feel, fooling around on the couch."

Ichigo laughed and settled himself on Byakuya's chest, trailing his fingers along his cheekbone. "It is kinda strange...but I like it. Shall we continue?"

Byakuya answered that question by propping himself up on his elbows and kissing his beloved, putting all thoughts of tomorrow out of his mind and instead enjoying the heat and weight and feel of Ichigo.


	4. Plans

_Winter Four: Plans _

_AN: __Ack! Sorry about the long absence! Am still trying to drag myself out of unemployment...apparently having two degrees in English literature helps no one =( To make it up to you, here's a long, juicy chapter filled with many events! I hope you will enjoy. _

_***_

After arriving in Karakura after his weekend spent solely with Byakuya (and mostly naked) Ichigo went over to Urahara's. The shopkeeper rarely slept, and was having tea with Yourichi when Ichigo entered the small shop. Urahara looked up and smiled, touching the brim of his hat.

"Kurosaki-san! What brings you here?"

Ichigo waved to both of them. "Hi, Urahara-san, Yourichi-san. Um..."

"Oh dear. He's either in trouble, or about to start some," purred Yourichi, sitting on the table in her cat form. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing!" blurted Ichigo, falling onto his ass near the table, putting his togbag beside him. "I was just curious about something. There's something I need made, and I need to know what Urahara-san's resources are like. That's all."

Urahara shrugged. "Not as extensive as I would like. Nothing like what I had in Soul Society, back when I had my magnificent lab, several libraries and plenty of lovely assistants. I have a decent library, but my lab is much smaller. What would you like done?"

Ichigo swallowed hard, and bit his knuckle. How to ask without revealing what he wanted to do, and invite questioning? People would probably tell him he was being irresponsible, lumping a child onto Byakuya while he went off and studied. But only Ichigo knew how very, very much Byakuya loved children and wanted one of his own, and he knew Byakuya would welcome the opportunity to raise his own, even if he had to do it mostly alone.

"I was...thinking about cloning. You know, for when I become a vet and people's beloved pets die. If I can get a handle on that technology, I could really do well."

"That's opening a can of worms," said Yourichi, those sharply intelligent eyes narrowing. "That's a lame reason, especially for you, Ichigo. Money and technology have never been major concerns for you."

"Besides, I don't have any interest in cloning any more. The technology was conquered ages ago by a handsome pervert, and it didn't seem to be useful anymore. So, when I started rebuilding my lab, I didn't put in such facilities."

Ichigo shrugged. "It was a matter of idle interest."

Yourichi said nothing, though her tail ticked from side to side. "How is Byakuya-bo?"

"He's doing well enough, despite Soul Society's whole-hearted rejection of him. The twins keep him pretty busy. They'll be captains by their teens, at this rate."

"That'll piss Hitsugaya off," grinned the cat. "He's always been protective of his title as child prodigy. Unfortunately for him, the twins are born from some pretty powerful shinigami, and they're getting trained by my most temperamental and brilliant student."

"I can't imagine Byakuya being the brat everyone says he was. Well, sometimes I can, but only because I know him so intimately." Ichigo leaned back on his palms. "Still, he must have been cute."

Urahara laughed, stroking Yourichi's ears. "He was so stubborn. So very, very stubborn. Used to barge into my lab to demand that I teach him hakuda, since I was head of the detention unit and thus had superb hand to hand. Then he threw a temper tantrum when I told him I was too busy. Two hours later, his grandfather sent him back to apologise, which he did. Beautifully, I might add. Then I agreed to train him twice a week so that I could keep my skills sharp. Then it was zanpakutou training with Kyoraku, kido training with Ukitake and shunpo training with Yourichi here. All he did was train and read, and then sulk when his training wasn't going well."

"Although he used to think he could trounce our asses within the year, and that was why he was eternally frustrated. Maybe if he'd taken the time for a girlfriend or boyfriend, he might have been a little happier," laughed Yourichi. "I even offered to educate him in the ways of adults, as a joke, and he almost died of embarrassment. Oh, I wish I could show you that moment in the past. He refused to talk to me for a week. Still showed up for lessons, but couldn't look me in the eye."

Ichigo laughed. "Now he's practically a sex god, when he wants. And very cute, when he needs to be. Mostly, though, he's just so..." Ichigo trailed off, staring off into the distance. Urahara cocked his head to the side slightly, then smiled.

"I am glad to see that it was worth the Hollowfication process for you two to be together."

"It was. Is. I just wish Seireitei would stop treating him like dirt after all he's done," said Ichigo, the smile falling off his face. "It's breaking his heart to be pushed out of the world he fought so hard to defend."

"Why doesn't he just move here?" asked Yourichi. "I'm sure we could make a plan, of sorts. He could rent a house, or a flat."

Ichigo rested his head on his palm, elbow on the table. "He's responsible for the twins until they're old enough to go to the local school. Renji and Rukia are so busy, and they love what they do. This arrangement works, mostly. Rukia and Renji get to be the shinigami they've always wanted to be. I have the time to study and work as hard as I need to while Byakuya is busy raising the twins. When I have a practise and work regular hours, it'll be much better for us. But if Byakuya moved here now, what would he have? He'd get stuck at home all day and night waiting for me to finish studying or writing essays. He's not qualified for anything as mundane as a job, and imagine trying to get him identification papers and make him 'exist' as a legal entity. It's just a nightmare. He did say that maybe he could help me run my practice, and help with the animals. One day, I'd like to have a huge animal rehabilitation centre and I'll definitely need help with that. So yeah, we have plans. It's just that it will take a while to get there, and I'm trying to do something to help Byakuya get through the months until then."

"So that's why you wanted a clone," said Urahara, and Ichigo suddenly realised how very unfair Urahara's intelligence was. "You want to create a baby Byakuya in the meantime."

Ichigo felt a damned blush unfurl over his face, and squirmed. "I thought I was being oblique."

Yourichi laughed, and Ichigo's face got miserably hot.

"Oh, Ichigo! Where on earth are you going to clone a baby?"

"I already have it sorted!" he snapped. Taking a deep breath, he decided to be honest. "Mayuri has agreed to do it for me in exchange for experimenting on me. I...was just hoping that you could have helped me and I could avoid a few weeks of pain."

Urahara and Yourichi looked slightly abashed, and the shopkeeper took off his hat, fiddling with the brim of it.

"Kurosaki-san...I wish I could help you. I really, really wish I could. I know what Mayuri is like, and while I once admired his scientific determination, I would never want to see that sadistic attention turned on anyone. Are you sure you want to do this? I'm sure Kuchiki-san is happy enough looking after the twins."

Ichigo clasped his hands in his lap. "He has let it slip that he wishes he could have a son of his own. That he could see his linage continued directly, to...to be a better father than his was. I just know that if I could put a child in his arms, with his hair and eyes and frown, it would just complete his life. He wouldn't even need me anymore, I'd bet. For that, I'll gladly let Mayuri compile whatever data he wants."

Yourichi padded across the table and sat on her hind legs, reaching a paw up to Ichigo's face. "Let us be there to guard you, at the least. Don't go to Mayuri alone. He'll eat you alive, Ichigo. He is the kind of scientist that would cut the voice boxes out of his subjects so that he could concentrate better. And while he is brilliantly smart, he is not as strong as we are. You need someone to be there, because if something were to happen to you, Byakuya might not come back from the abyss of grief again."

Ichigo scooped up the black cat and held her to his chest, burying his face in her soft fur. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Thank you."

***

Two months passed, and soon the time came for Ichigo to visit Mayuri's lab. He would undergo experiments for three hours a day, and do so for a month. On the weekends, he would give Mayuri six hours. Thankfully, half of the time fell over holidays when he could rest a little. Byakuya knew exactly when Ichigo's holidays were, so he could not hide that, but he could negotiate the time in the lab.

He hoped.

"Test number twenty-seven: pain threshold," said Mayuri, Nemu standing by and taking notes. Urahara and Yourichi sat on the other side of the room, and Ichigo was sitting on a steel gurney. At a sign from Mayuri, he pulled his mask on. He tried not to yawn, and put his hand over his mouth.

He was exhausted. Between studies, visiting Byakuya and pretending nothing was wrong, being Mayuri's lab rat and putting in hours at his local vet in order to complete his required hours for his practical work, Ichigo barely slept, barely ate, and never rested. And he was only halfway through the tests.

Struggling to keep his mask on, Ichigo swayed slightly, grateful that Mayuri was conducting his experiments in a room designed just to hide his reiatsu signature. If Byakuya knew the real source of Ichigo's pain and exhaustion, the deal would be off. He had already seen the child, floating in pale pink liquid with a thick umbilical cord, perfect fingers and a shock of hair. He could not risk Mayuri killing it if he didn't get his data.

Mayuri took a scalpel off a nearby table and approached Ichigo. "First experiment: pain threshold with mask on."

Ichigo steeled himself as the scalpel sunk into the muscle of his arm, grunting as the blade was withdrawn. Within moments, the wound had sealed over. Mayuri leaned closer and examined it.

"As expected, the wound has healed already. Pain rating on a scale of a hundred, ryoka."

"About twenty-five."

"Good. Mask off."

Ichigo brushed his hand over the mask and it disappeared. Mayuri pressed the scalpel into his bicep again, and he grit his teeth as a moan escaped him. The scientist took it out, and it continued bleeding, red running along the curves of Ichigo's arm to drip off his hand and onto the floor.

"And now?"

Ichigo's heart beat faster and he clamped a hand over the wound. "Seventy." His mask slowly began to reform and it was all he could to not slam his fist into that terrible, wide grin.

"Why so serious?" asked Mayuri, reaching for a silver dagger with an iron handle off the table. "It's just a simple test."

Before he could stop him, Mayuri plunged the ten inch dagger into Ichigo's thigh, the tip hitting the steel table. Ichigo howled, the few shards of mask falling away as pain swamped through him and blood gushed from the wound, bright and hot over his pale skin. His energy rose but was unfocused, and Urahara stood up, ready to intervene. Mayuri backhanded Ichigo, casually and without effort.

"Silence, boy. Your energy is disturbing my delicate recording equipment. Calm down, or the child dies."

Ichigo grabbed his leg and bent over it, willing his energy down and the pain away. He bent his head as tears fought past his eyelids, reacting to yet another bout of pain after two weeks of being cut open, thrown across rooms, stabbed, poisoned and humiliated. Mayuri tutted as he pushed Ichigo's head to the side so that he could get at the dagger.

"Now sit up and put your mask on so that we can do this again."

Ichigo fought down bile as he straightened up, and felt gentle hands settle on his shoulders. Yourichi leaned past him and glared at Mayuri.

"Can't you see he needs a break? It's been nearly six hours already, and he'll bleed far too much from such a wound! What use is he to you if he's dead?"

Mayuri frowned, then shrugged. "I suppose his exhaustion is compromising my results. Fine, boy. We are done for tonight. I expect to see you here tomorrow."

Ichigo tried to slide off the table, but Yourichi eased an arm around his back, the other under his knees before she lifted him off the table. "Come, Ichigo. We need to take you to Hanataro. He will keep your secrets for you, and heal that wound."

Ichigo barely nodded before he passed out. Ignoring the blood soaking though her clothes, Yourichi strode from the room, Urahara opening a window as soon as they saw one, both of them launching from it, heading towards the fourth division barracks.

Halfway there, Urahara grabbed Yourichi's shirt and tugged her down into an alleyway, cursing as he felt a familiar, furious energy approach.

"Drop your energy, now!" he hissed, dragging her and Ichigo into the shadows. Yourichi threw out her senses then paled when she realised just how huge and frightened and angry that energy was.

"Oh no...Byakuya..."

A swarm of pink clouds passed by overhead and disappeared in the direction their energy trail had come from.

"Well, fuck," said Yourichi.

Ichigo jerked awake, paling even further.

"Byakuya! I felt his energy..." He frowned as he focused on it, then his eyes widened. "Oh god, he's heading towards the 12th division's barracks! We have to get to Mayuri before he does!"

He forced himself into the air, ignoring his body's howled protests. Yourichi and Urahara each grabbed one of his arms and they chased after the already-distant Byakuya, who was even faster when he was angry. They arrived nearly a minute after he did, only to get pushed away by the thick, swirling ring of white blossoms that surrounded the tower that housed the laboratories. A giant hole had been blasted into the wall and inside they heard the kind of strange howling-wind noise that accompanied Byakuya's insane reiatsu, and the shrieking of Mayuri's bankai. They tried to fight their way inside, only to be swamped by Byakuya's scorching energy.

"Where is HE?!" screamed Byakuya, his mask already starting to evolve, growing backwards-pointing horns. Mayuri tried to not look scared as Ashisogi Jizou hovered above him, purple smoke spilling out of its ugly mouth.

"Your little ryoka boy left with that woman and that _hack_ Kisuke! How dare you come into my lab and threaten me with your stolen powers!"

"I can smell his blood! I would not put it past you to attempt experimenting on him!" Byakuya raised his sword, turning it point down. "Ban-"

For the first time, someone faced with his bankai laughed. "Idiot! Your ryoka was the one who came to me and _begged_ for my help. He agreed to let me run my tests in exchange for pittance."

Byakuya paused, his will faltering. The blossoms stilled, and Ichigo rushed inside, flanked by Urahara and Yourichi.

"He...he what?"

Ichigo stepped forward, his hand out. "Byakuya, wait –"

"He gave himself to me because _you_ want a brat!" crowed Mayuri. Ichigo's hand fell and Byakuya swallowed. His mask began to break apart and he turned to look at Ichigo.

"Is he right?"

"I-I can explain, 'Kuya, really I –"

Byakuya sheathed his sword. "Explain what, Ichigo? That you've been going behind my back and helping this disgusting freak collect data on you as though you were a mere specimen? Now I know why you've been so tired, and sore, and evasive. For what? My impossible wishes to be a father?"

Mayuri heard the slight. "You already are a father, you idiot," he spat. "Follow me."

Byakuya looked at Ichigo then turned away, following Mayuri into the room neighbouring the testing chamber. Mayuri pointed out a glass cylinder a metre wide and tall on a pedestal. Byakuya stepped closer, and his hand rose to rest on his chest. Ichigo switched on the lights, making it very clear how close Mayuri was to manifesting Byakuya's most heartfelt dream.

A perfect baby boy, with Byakuya's black hair and the tips in Ichigo's orange, tiny perfect fingers and chubby limbs, floated in the pale liquid, a ropy, thick umbilical cord rising from the floor of the tube to his belly button. He reached a hand out and touched the glass, and the little head turned towards him, though the eyes were still closed.

Swallowing hard, Byakuya realised that he had some things to correct if he was to ensure that this child would survive to term. He turned to Mayuri and bowed, as much as it killed his pride.

"I sincerely apologise, Kurotsuchi-taichou. I should not have doubted your intelligence, even though I question your methods. I had no idea what was happening."

"Clearly," said Mayuri, folding his arms. "You are lucky that I am interested in seeing if a child made from the two of you will display Hollow characteristics before birth and maybe after. However, my terms remain. The boy continues undergoing experiments until I have collected all the data I want. Then you can have your...child."

Byakuya nodded. "I will see what agreement Ichigo and I can come to." He looked over his shoulder at the baby, who seemed to notice him and opened his tiny hand. "We will speak soon."

Mayuri smirked. "You are so weak, Kuchiki. So very, very weak."

Ignoring the ridiculous insult, Byakuya turned away and began walking towards the giant hole he had blown in the side of the tower, Ichigo following behind him. Urahara and Yourichi stood there, not sure what they should do. Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's hand.

"'Kuya, I'm so sorry, I should have –"

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

The four of them turned, and Genryuusai, Hitsugaya, Soi-Fon and Sasakibe blurred into sight. Genryuusai clasped his hands on the top of the wooden stick that hid his sword, and looked at Byakuya with something very much like disgust.

Byakuya felt the same way.

"I always thought, Kuchiki Byakuya, that you would be the finest captain of your generation. You are talented beyond all belief, and used to have the kind of proud bearing and heart I sought for my Gotei Thirteen. But now...now you are a Hollow, and in a relationship with a boy who has only distracted you and brought you away from your true place as a captain. This is one mark too many against your record, Kuchiki! First you allowed Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji to chase this foolish Kurosaki child to Heuco Mondo. Then you destroyed the entire 6th division barracks in your prideful quest to settle your family's score with Kouga and Muramasa. Then your zanpakutou went rogue, then you accepted Hollow powers, expressly forbidden by thousands of years of decree by Central 46. And now, you are attacking our centre of knowledge and research. You became a filthy Hollow for this boy, and now you are fighting with captains and destroying barracks. Soi-Fon-taichou: proceed."

Soi-Fon smirked and stepped forward. "Kuchiki Byakuya! You are under arrest for the destruction of property and the unprovoked assault of a Gotei Thirteen Captain! In addition, Hitsugaya-taichou has been conducting intelligence checks on why Kurosaki has been visiting here so much every day, and it has come to his attention that there is an illegal cloning experiment going on. The experiment will be confiscated, and destroyed."

Byakuya, who might have agreed to quietly go to court and defend himself, would not stand for the destruction of his son or for the slander of the man he had died for once. He roared as he drew his sword and pulled his mask on.

"He is NOT an experiment! HE IS MY SON!" he screamed, and white blossoms burst forth, pushing everyone back. The horns that were small before were now three feet long and arcing behind Byakuya, and the red marks around his eyes had turned black. His voice had changed to the familiar screech that underlay Ichigo's Hollow form, and Byakuya's energy blew his gi jacket away, revealing bone-white skin and ornate black calligraphy marks on his back and arms. He charged at Soi-Fon, and she barely managed to dodge his blade, though blood spurted from her cheek.

Ichigo glanced at Yourichi and Urahara, who nodded.

"We have to help him, if he is to not get executed for treason," said Urahara. He drew his sword. "Sing, Benihime."

Yourichi clenched her fist and held it out to her side. "Shunko!"

Ichigo withdrew his ever-present sword. "Bankai!"

Everyone except Genryuusai and Mayuri glowed with energy, and Ichigo chased after Hitsugaya, and Urahara appeared before Sasakibe, looking sad.

"I am sorry, Sasakibe-san, but," he held up his sword, resting it in one hand, "but my loyalties no longer lie with Soul Society...and Byakuya was my favourite student."

Red energy flew from the end of his sword, forcing Sasakibe to draw his sword and block. Hitsugaya flew past them, chased by Ichigo, his Hollow mask on. The air behind Hitsugaya misted as it grew colder, and Ichigo dived out of the way of it, drawing his sword over his head.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted, and flung energy towards Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya turned, and swung the chain from his hilt, the crescent deflecting the energy towards the sky.

"Kurosaki! Calm down, dammit!" he shouted. "Fighting like this will only land all of you in further trouble!"

"You idiot! You're the one that caused this when you ran to tell Soi-Fon about our son! You should never, ever have threatened Byakuya like that! Can't you see what you've done to him?!"

Hitsugaya blocked the thin black sword, and felt a huge swell of energy. White cherry blossoms floated before him and suddenly he couldn't breathe as Byakuya's energy came towards him. Ichigo swore and swung his body in front of Hitsugaya's, Byakuya's sword stopping just short of his chest.

"It's because you lifted a sword to me," he said over his shoulder to Hitsugaya. "You don't understand how primordial this form is."

Byakuya, who was much bigger, whose hair flared in a corona of black around him, and who radiated power that rivalled Genryuusai, growled as he reached forward to push Ichigo aside.

"Byakuya, don't hu-"

A white hand clamped around his throat and Byakuya dragged him away, clasping him to his chest and raising a hand to Hitsugaya. A blue cero began to form in his palm, and the power whitened the air around it. Ichigo lunged and knocked Byakuya's hand upwards, the cero barely missing Hitsugaya and flying off into the sky. Ichigo grabbed Byakuya, held his head in place and made him look at Ichigo. Gold eyes met gold, and Ichigo let his mask disappear.

"Byakuya, listen to me! You must not let the beast win! You cannot let it take hold! Come b—"

Byakuya laughed and smacked Ichigo away, hard enough to send him crashing into a building below. Dust and debris flew up, and the small building collapsed, caving in on Ichigo. Yourichi broke away from Soi-Fon, rushing down to the messy pile of rubble to see how he was doing when a figure streaked past her.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

The sword sped past her and slammed into Soi-Fon's hand, blocked by her tiny shikai-form sword. Soi-Fon braked in mid-air, giving up her chase of Yourichi to deal with Renji.

"Sogi no Mai: Hakuren!"

Ice came out of nowhere and caught Soi-Fon's back, freezing her arms to her side. Rukia looked over at Genryuusai.

"Captain-commander! What is the meaning of this?!"

Genryuusai opened his hand, and the walking stick flew apart to reveal the sword inside. "I have come to discipline children, it seems." He took the hilt of his sword.

"Burn the world to ashes, Ryuujin Jakka."

Flames rose up amongst the fighters, halting them all in their places. The flames moved, then tightened around Byakuya, wrapping around him from head to toe. There was a terrible shout of pain and fear from the Hollow-form shinigami, and Yourichi dragged unconscious Ichigo out of the rubble just in time to see this.

She caught Urahara's eye, and mouthed _let's go._ He nodded and disappeared, reappearing next to her. "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis," he said quickly, and the fabric of the air tore next to them. Yourichi hopped through, Ichigo slung over her shoulder and Urahara followed, barely managing to close the gate before flames smashed against it, noticed too late by Genryuusai.

***

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HIM THERE?!" shouted Ichigo, grabbing Urahara by the front of his jacket. "They're going to have him executed! We have to go back!"

"And we will, Ichigo, but CALM DOWN!" yelled Yourichi. "We had to go, we had to salvage what we could. Rukia and Renji will send us news as soon as they can. Byakuya is too important for them to execute immediately. His family will lobby for a stay of execution and call for a trial. We still have a chance."

Ichigo fell to the ground, falling on his knees and clenching his fingers in his hair. "Oh god, this is all my fault...I should never have gone behind his back, should never have lied to him...he's going to die because of me!"

His chest began to heave as he fought to breathe, the whole world crushing him as he realised that he was going to get Byakuya killed again, and this time he couldn't come back. His hands dropped to clutch at his chest, his eyes scrunched shut and he doubled over. A foot booted into his side and he spun onto his back, Yourichi's boot slamming onto his chest.

"Get a grip, Ichigo! He's not going to die! We will not let it happen! But we need you to focus on rescuing him and not on what will happen if you don't!"

Ichigo stared up at her, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I only fail him, Yourichi. I have done nothing of worth for Byakuya."

She growled and reached down, grabbing him by the hair and dragging him to the bathroom. Ignoring his yelps she turned the shower on full blast and shoved him underneath it.

"Cool your damned head down, boy!"

Ichigo sputtered as cold water ran into his eyes and mouth, and she stood back, folding her arms. "I have lost so many of my own in war, Ichigo. So many soldiers and dear comrades. But I could only avenge them, and help the survivors, if I learned to control my pain. Now calm down, and let's get to work on getting Byakuya back."


	5. Members of the Jury

_Winter Five: Members of the Jury _

AN: _My fine readers! I apologise for the delay in updates. Have just started an awesome new job and that's kept me pretty busy. Also, this chapter just refused to cooperate. Now that I have beaten it into submission, it is all yours. _

_***_

Byakuya woke up two hours later, then sighed as he realised that this time his long-buried temper had really gotten the best of him. Heavy bands of metal held his arms together behind his back, and he wore the mask that had been placed over Kouga's face so long ago. He looked around and found that he was already in the Tower of Penitence. He leaned against the wall and pushed to his feet, wobbling slightly as his tired, burnt-out body complained. He walked over to one of the thin windows, looking out over Seireitei as its lights glowed in the night.

He had been filled with such rage that his vision had turned white and he did not remember much past that. But the ghost of the power remained with him, and he could barely believe how strong he had been. He could have ripped people apart with that kind of strength. He hoped that he had not hurt Ichigo or anyone else, but he couldn't be sure that he hadn't. He sighed and sat by the window, deeply worried. Would they destroy the son he was so desperate to see again? Where any deliberations being made about his fate? He hoped they only put him here because he was too strong for any of the conventional prisons, and not because he was about to be executed.

He closed his eyes, and tried to reach out for a familiar energy, but the walls really were reiatsu-damping and it felt disturbingly like that time with that ridiculous Belle creature. And this time, Ichigo didn't only have an Arrancar to deal with: he had the whole of Seireitei to fight through, barring maybe four or five people.

Byakuya felt shame and heat suffuse his face as he thought about what the twins would think of him, picking fights with captains and getting thrown in jail. He didn't think he could survive their disappointment. And for the Kuchiki family head to be a common criminal? The thought wasn't worth bearing.

He thought about how sick he had felt when Soifon had threatened to kill his son, who surely had been destroyed by now. Tears came unbidden at the thought, and he lowered his head, his hair falling forward and covering his sorrow. He might lose Ichigo, the man he truly, wholly loved, and now the son he had wanted his whole life.

Byakuya grieved.

***

"Let me through!"

Sasakibe stood in front of Genryuusai's door, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "You have no standing here, Kuchiki."

Rukia drew herself up to her full height, and brushed her hand over the kenseikan she wore in the same style as her brother. "As the current matriarch in waiting for the Kuchiki Clan, I have enough standing to earn an audience with the Captain Commander."

"He is not interested in discussing the details of Kuchiki Byakuya's case," he said. He looked around, then put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rukia-san, but I'm afraid Kuchiki-san's gotten himself into serious trouble this time. To not only release his bankai within the borders of Seireitei outside wartime, but to then release his Hollow Form..."

"He was doing it to defend his child and partner! What has Soul Society come to if we cannot understand someone's pain?"

Sasakibe narrowed his eyes. "Kuchiki Byakuya, for nearly two centuries, has shown no outward displays of affection, not even to his blood. Even his relationship with his wife was intensely private. To say that he suddenly has all this love for a ryoka –"

"You know _nothing_ of my brother," growled Rukia, grabbing the front of Sasakibe's jacket and tugging him down to her height. "Byakuya gave up everything for Ichigo, a shinigami who has saved Seireitei from itself and from Aizen. How _dare_ you reduce either of them! And my brother has given his _life_ to serving Soul Society. His entire existence has been given over to being the strongest and the best. Do not forget that this world's safety relies on the generosity and bravery of its captains and shinigami. If Byakuya is executed, you will lose a great deal of support."

She pushed him back and turned on her heel. Sasakibe watched her leave, and couldn't bring himself to say anything. As she disappeared in a flash of shunpo, he couldn't help wondering how many shinigami might follow her lead.

***

As much as Renji was aroused by his wife in full, righteous fury, he couldn't help being slightly afraid. He caught up to Rukia as she marched down the long path that led to the front doors of the Central 46's building. Her reiatsu had risen and plants on either side of her turned black with frost as she stormed past. Renji grabbed her hand, and caught her attention.

"You can't go in there like this. You know how they are; they won't listen to women as it is, never mind an angry one."

She turned to him, her anger giving way to frustration and sadness just for a moment, turning her eyes a duller shade of blue. "But Renji...Nii-sama has done everything for me! I can't let them execute him. Not when he was just trying to defend his family."

Renji drew her to him, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek against the top of her head. "Byakuya has many that can vouch for him. Maybe we can negotiate that he is exiled instead of executed. His family is compiling a case and hiring the best speakers. We can go over to the main mansion and offer our thoughts and ideas. Going to Central 46 outside of the agreed time can only jeopardise our case. I understand your anger, but we have to be careful."

Rukia nodded, burying her face in his robes. "I know. But it's hard waiting."

***

"Soifon."

Soifon turned to see Yourichi standing in her doorway, dressed in a travelling cloak that swathed her lithe, powerful form. Instinctively she bowed slightly, then straightened up immediately.

"What do you want here?"

"C'mon, don't be like that," smiled Yourichi. Soifon turned her face away, her fists clenching at her side.

"You'll get no favours from me, outsider. Kuchiki's case is under deliberation and I have handed in my report already so do not even –"

"What did you do with the boy?" Yourichi cut across her. "Where is Byakuya's son?"

"Yourichi-sa...Yourichi. Do not ask me for anything. You are lucky that I haven't arrested you despite orders to."

"You couldn't, even if you wanted to," said Yourichi, stepping into the office and closing the door behind her. "You _wouldn't._"

"I would!" shouted Soifon. "You're almost as bad as Kuchiki! Thinking that nobility and talent make you exempt from justice! You always get your way, but you won't this time."

Yourichi cocked her head to the side, folding her arms. "You don't like it that I sided with him."

"He doesn't deserve support," she spat, moving to stand behind her black-wood desk. "No self-respecting shinigami turns Hollow for anything. He should have died rather than take on that power."

"Since when did you care what Byakuya does? He did it to save the man he loves. Even you, the bride of death, must understand that. What's really going on here?"

Soifon sat down, then picked up her pen. "Leave before I arrest you."

"I cannot take your side all the time, Soifon, no matter how much it matters to you that I do. I saw a dedicated man threatened with the loss of his child. I could not stand contrary to that. I will ask you one more time: where is Byakuya's son?"

Soifon didn't look up, did not want her mentor to see how much it hurt that Byakuya had bested her yet again in Yourichi's regard.

"Mayuri will know."

Yourichi stepped closer, put her hands on Soifon's desk. "Please don't turn on Byakuya. Do not give in to your own disappointment and let an innocent man die because of your grudges. I know he was your rival for my attentions, but that was so long ago, Soifon. He has a family that loves and needs him. Soul Society cannot afford to lose another fine captain over this. I know you will do what's right."

With that, Yourichi blurred out of sight, and Soifon's knuckles whitened.

***

"What do you want here, hack?"

Urahara tipped his hat, and Mayuri ignored it.

"You know I hate being disturbed while I work."

"I will not take much of your time," the man with the hat replied, leaning on his cane. "I just came to enquire as to the health of Byakuya and Ichigo's child. I know you don't like being told what to do with your experiments, and that you wouldn't destroy a child made from two shinigami with Hollow powers. Both of which have apparently reached the Resurrección form, even."

The scientist snarled. "I hate you."

"Just like old times," grinned Urahara. "So?"

Mayuri pushed his chair back from his organ-computer, then stood, beckoning with that one stupidly long fingernail. "Come. If only to show you how much better I am than you at cloning protocols."

Urahara said nothing, letting Mayuri have this moment. He could antagonise him later, once he was certain of the child's health. He kept a respectful distance, following Mayuri down several levels to the basement labs, through doors that required extensive security checks. Finally, Mayuri led Urahara into a small, but clean and well-equipped lab. There, in the glass cylinder, waited the child that Byakuya had been arrested over. He blinked, revealing slate-grey eyes. Urahara nodded, then turned to Mayuri.

"What were your orders?"

"To destroy it. But since those thugs have no right to interfere in my experiments, I told them that I would do so if only to get them out of my lab. I will keep the child until I have run enough tests and it can survive the outside world. I expect remuneration for this."

Urahara often wanted to stab his cane into people's eyes. This was one of those moments.

"I am sure Byakuya-san and Ichigo-san will make themselves available for experiments. However, if Soul Society executes Byakuya, Ichigo may not survive that, and you will lose all your potential data. Perhaps you should offer testimony and keep your subjects alive."

Mayuri snorted and pushed Urahara out of the lab. "I'll consider it. Now get out."

_Gladly_, thought Urahara, making for the nearest window and ripping a garganta path back to his shop.

***

Ichigo sat at the small table in Urahara's lounge, a mug of tea clasped between his hands. He absently sipped every now and then, thinking about Byakuya and trying to think of a way out of their terrible situation. The door slid open and Urahara and Yourichi appeared, taking off their travelling cloaks. Ichigo looked up, his face looking a little more animated.

"News? Is Byakuya okay?"

"He's alive," said Yourichi. "He's been placed in the Shrine of Penitence though, so it is hard to visit him." She thought it best to leave out the degrading muzzle they had placed over Byakuya's face. "There are many people compiling a case for him, and according to Renji, they will hear his case in a week. I'm afraid, Ichigo, this is one of those fights where we must lay our swords down."

"But...but I managed to save Rukia once," said Ichigo, unfolding his legs and kneeling. "I can fight, I really can! I've been trying to master my Resurrección form, if I can hold it for a few hours, I –"

"It will _kill_ you, Ichigo," she said gently. "You are still human in body. You cannot withstand that influx of power without burning yourself to ashes. And with Rukia, there were other circumstances. We can't just charge in there again. We're trying to wrangle it so that Byakuya is, at worst, exiled. You have to just let it play out. But, if they promise to execute him, then we'll be at your side to save him."

Ichigo nodded, then stood up. He looked horribly lost, and Yourichi sighed. She drew him into her arms, and let him rest his head against her shoulder and his arms wrap around her.

"Ichigo..."

She felt tears against her neck and Urahara nodded, leaving the room. Yourichi stroked Ichigo's hair, let him cry silently against her skin, knowing that this hero had not had anything like a mother's strength for so long. She knew she would be devastated if anything like this happened to Urahara, and so let Ichigo cling onto her, drawing from her well of strength and feeding him the support he so needed.

After a while, he drew back, his head lowered as he wiped his face with his sleeves. "Sorry, Yourichi-san, I didn't mean to, to –"

She smiled and brushed his tears away with the back of her hand. "Ichigo. You don't always have to be the strong one. Not every moment of every day. When someone takes your lover away, you're allowed to feel and express pain. Now come: I think you need to rest. You look like you haven't slept in the last two days."

Ichigo shook his head, and let Yourichi lead him to a guest room. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow, and Yourichi tugged off his shoes and switched off the light, meeting Urahara outside. He grinned as he fanned himself.

"Feeling maternal, Yourichi?"

She sighed, ignoring the dig. "He's a good kid, Kisuke. I don't like seeing him in pain. And if Byakuya is executed, Ichigo will undoubtedly go insane, perhaps even kill someone in his Resurrección form. We have to do our best on this one."

"We always do," said the shopkeeper simply, taking her hand. "We have no choice."


	6. Due Process

Winter Six: Due Process

AN: _Apologies again for the delay in updates! Welcome to all the new readers who have favourited my work since the last update, and I hope this new chapter will meet your approval. I will be working on a legal system with basis in British and American law systems, with some knowledge of Japanese courts thrown in. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long. _

"Kuchiki! You have visitors!"

Byakuya turned away from the window, the morning sunlight reflecting off the terrible muzzle. The guards pressed rods into the chain around his neck, linked chains onto the heavy bracers around his arms. Suitably captured and humiliated, Byakuya was led down to the bottom level, where Renji was waiting, the twins perched on his shoulders. He held his hands out in apology.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya, but they insisted on seeing you..."

Byakuya smiled under his mask. "Its alright, Renji. I am glad to see them."

The twins leapt from Renji's shoulders and landed by Byakuya's feet, hugging him around the knees. Byakuya smiled and tried to bend to their height, but the guards snapped him upwards, leering as Byakuya stumbled. Renji stepped forward, his hand moving towards his sword.

"Hey! He's allowed to embrace his niece and nephew! Take those restraints off!"

The main guard glared at Renji. "He is under very strict orders to remain fully restrained when there are others around. He is a threat to the safety of others, Hollow filth that he is."

"Meanie!" yelled Ronin, running over the guard and kicking him in the shins. "Byakyuya-jichan is the greatest! He's not filth!"

"Ronin, don't!" said Byakuya, but it was too late. The guard picked Ronin up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him at Renji.

"Keep your spawn under control, or your visit is terminated early."

Byakuya bristled, and he saw Renji's jaw tightening, a sure sign that he was on the verge of losing his temper. Kato patted Byakuya's hand, her wide, grey eyes dark with sadness. He swallowed hard, and wished for nothing more than to be able to pick her up and comfort her.

"It's okay, Kato-kun. This won't be for much longer."

"Yeah, because you'll be dead in a week," guffawed one of the guards. There was a flash of red, and suddenly Renji's hand was clamped around the offender's throat, his grip punishing.

"Byakuya's case will be heard in three days' time, and he _will _walk from here a free man. Maybe you people from the lower nobility are enjoying his incarceration, but if you dare insult him, or upset my children again, I will _personally _see to it that you lose your rank. Perhaps your head as well. Are we clear?"

The guard nodded frantically and the children cheered. Byakuya gave Renji a grateful smile that he couldn't see most of, but knew he could at least see around his eyes. Renji nodded and pushed the guard back, brimming with power and tightly-controlled anger. Byakuya felt his heart sink further in his chest at the bags under Renji's eyes, and the worry in the faces of his beloved niece and nephew.

"I think it would be best if you went," he said quietly, ruffling their hair. "I think Renji and Rukia need your help."

The children looked up at him, saw how his eyes had gone from silvery-grey to dull ash, and nodded. Kato squeezed his hand with both her own and smiled up at him.

"Promise you'll make us pancakes soon?"

Byakuya nodded and smiled. "Of course, Kato-kun. Of course."

Renji let the children say good bye, then nodded at Byakuya, wishing he could offer something more substantial than reassurances. "We'll see you soon, Byakuya."

"I know, Renji. My regards to everyone."

The guards tugged on his chains and pulled him away, back into the depths of the tower. Kato and Ronin watched him go, standing proudly and refusing to give the guards the benefit of seeing them cry. Renji sighed, lifted them both to his shoulders and left, hoping that the immense legal preparations would be enough to free Byakuya.

Ichigo had been without Byakuya for long periods of time before. During exams, during recruitment at the 6th Division, during times of illness. But it had never felt quite this lonely without his noble lover. While he waited for everyone in Soul Society to finish their preparations, he sat at Urahara's shop and passed the time staring at the walls.

He had never felt so useless before. Fighting, he could do. But legal matters?

"Dammit, Ichigo. I look at you and I want to cry."

Ichigo glanced up as Yourichi sat down in front of him and put a tray on the table with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. She was wrapped up in a thick, blue jersey, black tights and white leg warmers with a white beanie pulled down over her long, loose hair.

"It's not that cold in here, Yourichi."

She wrinkled her nose. "I hate the cold, with the fire of a thousand suns."

He managed a smile, and she cocked her head to the side. "Oh, Ichigo...did you know your father was once one of Seireitei's finest minds? Don't look at me like that, he really was. He just likes to play the idiot, like Kisuke does. I spoke to him yesterday morning, and he's already started helping the Kuchiki family compile their case. That's why he wasn't home last night...he rushed off as soon as I told him what had happened and went straight through to the Kuchiki manor."

Ichigo blinked. "Wow...then again, I shouldn't be surprised by anything he does anymore. I just wish I could help him to help Byakuya. This is the first time I've ever had to sit out."

Yourichi pushed a mug towards him. "Sometimes the best thing you can do is let the best fighters do their thing unhindered, as hard as it is. I also wish I could help, but I spent far more time in training than in libraries."

"How did you learn so much kido then?"

She smiled and tapped the side of her nose. "Being a direct descendent of over thirty captains does give one a great deal of useful, natural talent. You, of all people, should recognise that."

He nodded and managed a lopsided smile. "Yeah...'Kuya is really powerful, and without much effort he seems to think he had to make. I don't think he had to work nearly as hard as he said he did. Not as hard as others had to work to achieve even a little of what he did, at the least."

Yourichi laughed. "Well, his hard work just made him extremely precocious and demanding. He didn't really need the extra work, but he imposed it on himself anyway. Like I've told you before, he was a stubborn little kid. Used to drive me insane with his constant demand for lessons. I don't think he ever slept for more than three hours until he met Hisana. She gave him a reason to rest his sword for a few hours a day."

Her eyes went almost grey as she drifted back into the past. "Byakuya-bo never came closer to dying than he did that day. I had left Soul Society by then, but I have never stopped keeping in touch with him. I felt his reiatsu plummet from here, and I was about to go through to Soul Society when it evened out again." She looked at Ichigo. "If you were to die, I know Byakuya would follow you. And if he dies...well, that's not a notion I will entertain. I'm fond of Byakuya, and of you as well, and that's why I've rallied together a small army to get him free. So, Ichigo, cheer up a little. Three days from now, you should have your spank monkey back."

Ichigo laughed, and Yourichi was pleased that she managed to break his fog. He grinned at her, looking less tightly knotted and strained.

"Spank monkey? Where on earth do you get these terms from?"

"From the manga I borrow from Rukia. A bit sloshy for my tastes, some of them; I prefer Renji's collection." She drained the last of her hot chocolate and stood. "Anyway, I have a monstrous craving for cake, and I think you need to get out for a bit. There's a cake emporium a few blocks away and we can grab some food for dinner tonight. I was thinking curry. A rich, prawn green Thai curry."

Ichigo let Yourichi pull him to his feet, and grabbed his jacket on their way out, planning to get a little something for Byakuya when he was released from Seireitei.

"Hey, 'Kuya! You're so slow!"

"I am **not** slow, just dignified. Why you always have to rush about like a rabbit on cocaine is beyond me. And you will upset the contents of our picnic basket if you keep skipping like that."

Ichigo turned to face Byakuya, looking down the hill at him and grinning. He hoisted the basket onto his head and balanced it, his hands just hovering on either side, just in case.

"Then fine! I'll just put it up here. Just stop being such an old fart and hurry—"

With a flash of shunpo, Byakuya had one arm around Ichigo's waist and the picnic basket in his spare hand as he tucked his beloved closer and stole a kiss, smiling against the soft lips.

"Cheat," muttered Ichigo, who quickly snatched one more kiss before stepping back and taking his partner's hand. Byakuya smiled at him as they continued up the small hill towards the giant acorn tree.

"You are adorable when you pout."

The pouting suddenly ceased, and Byakuya pouted instead. "Pity."

"I hate being called cute," Ichigo said, but without any real heat. He tugged Byakuya up the last crest and under the shade of the tree, a luscious green in the heart of summer. He pulled the blanket out of his backpack and spread it below the tree. Byakuya tutted and straightened it out, maximising the potential space. Ichigo watched his fussy lover carefully take food out of the basket, then knelt behind him and reached under his arm into the basket, plucking out a fat strawberry. Byakuya had it between his teeth in a flash, and laughed as Ichigo barked a disappointed 'oi!'

"Too slow, koishii. Always too slow."

"For being horrible to me, you don't get to eat!"

Ichigo grabbed a handful of Byakuya's admittedly fine ass, squeezed then disappeared, the basket disappearing with him. Byakuya sighed and stretched out on the blanket, lying on his stomach and toeing his sandals off. The breeze was just right, taking the edge off the summer hear. His flowing pale blue linen pants shifted with the wind and his hair was tied up to let his neck cool down. He let his eyes close, knowing Ichigo would be back soon with the basket. His lover had so been looking forward to this, their third anniversary together, that he wouldn't be away long.

He was just dozing off when warm, delicious weight settled on the backs of his thighs and a tongue idly dragged up the back of his long, exposed neck. A heavy hand curled around his hip while the other braced against his lower back. Byakuya turned his head slightly, and Ichigo kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Do you remember our first time? It was –"

"Outdoors, aside from being spectacularly great sex," replied the black-haired noble. "But since this is a public field, perhaps it would be best if I asked Senbonzakura to keep an eye out for us."

"I think he likes watching," murmured Ichigo, his hand sliding down Byakuya's flank. "But perhaps, for the sake of common decency..."

"Chire," said Byakuya, and cherry blossoms whirled from the sword casually strapped to his back. Ichigo watched the blossoms dance into a high wall, letting the sun in through the top, but no curious eyes. The tree let in the sun, and the dapples were beautiful on Byakuya's ivory skin. Ichigo carefully put the sword aside, then turned his lover over and brushed his shirt open and away with his hands, paying reverent care to each tiny spot, each scar. Byakuya let his fingers run though his lover's hair as his head tipped back with the arching of his back. Ichigo, obscenely talented at everything he tried (except cooking) knew just where his lover was most sensitive, what sensation he enjoyed where, and how best to apply his knowledge. Byakuya let his eyes close, let his mind follow the tracing of tongue and fingertips across his torso, his shoulders, his ears. The curve of his collarbones were delicately traced out before the musculature of his torso was explored. It never ceased to amaze him how Ichigo, usually so hot-headed in everything else, could be so patient and leisurely as a lover.

Ichigo was just about to swallow Byakuya whole when he grabbed his young lover by the hair and lifted his head up. He dragged him back up his body, kissed him hard and rolled him onto his back. He had been waiting the whole week to see his lover, and it wasn't worth the long, beautiful torture to be apart from him a moment longer. A few tugs had Ichigo's clothes scattered around him, and he was on his back, his legs lazily hooked around Byakuya's narrow hips. Ichigo winked and gestured with his head to the basket. Byakuya leaned over and reached in, rolling his eyes as his hands closed over a familiar tube.

"Pervert. Putting sexual toys in the picnic basket, how debauched."

"I'm sorry, but aren't you the one that threw me over Renji's desk and screwed me senseless just because you were horny and thought Renji would be away another five minutes getting something from his division archives? He was **completely** traumatised by seeing me half-naked on his desk, my head hanging over the edge with my legs around your neck and nearly blind from my orgasm. He wouldn't talk to us for weeks after that."

"Stop talking about that, or I won't last long," Byakuya grinned, uncapping the tube with remarkable proficiency. "Besides, it wasn't as bad as the time you suggested we consecrate the Kuchiki dojo. We almost didn't get the mess cleaned up in time before the class was supposed to begin."

Ichigo laughed, guiding the nicely slicked erection into himself, then pulled Byakuya closer with his legs. He made a satisfied "mmm" noise, then stacked his hands behind his head, smiling up at his lover.

"We get each other into a fair bit of trouble, but its always worth it. Now, 'Kuya...are you going to stare at me all day like a society girl, or are you going to do what you do best?"

Byakuya tucked an arm under Ichigo's lower back and hitched a leg over his shoulder. He kissed the adorable blush on the inside of his lover's thigh as he started a slow, steady and deep pace. Ichigo's eyes slid closed and he relaxed into the movement, his hips meeting Byakuya's as his arms rose to wrap around his shoulders. He pulled Byakuya to his chest and felt teeth and tongue and lips against his neck. He looked past his lover's shoulder up at the bright blue sky that fell through the leaves, at the shadows that patterned Byakuya's powerful shoulders. He smiled against his skin, felt heat within and without, and loved that he had this intelligent, loyal, gentle man at his side for as long as he wanted.

Byakuya reached between them to grip Ichigo's length, and they both locked up at that touch, white spattering between them and heat flooding Ichigo. They panted quietly as they relaxed into a sweaty heap, hands settled on hot skin. Ichigo was the first to recover and kissed Byakuya's forehead before wriggling out from under his bulk.

"Now, it's lunch time."

Byakuya sighed and rolled over, idly scratching his washboard stomach. "As long as you're dishing up."

_And now, I'm in a cell, away from the man I love and unable to tell him how very much I miss him. _

Byakuya turned towards the window, his shoulder leaning against the white wall. All he had was memories to pass the time, to pass between his fingers like rosary beads. His relationship with Ichigo was the only thing that was his in all this world, and he could not bear to lose it. Not like this. Especially not when there was a chance they could raise a child of their own.

He sighed and sat down, watching Seireitei go about its day, and desperately wished he could be out amongst the shabbiest parts of Rukongai with Ichigo than the richest man in Soul Society sitting alone in a cell.

Central 46 was abuzz, the main court open to a selected few visitors. Seireitei's finest legal minds took up sides, and members of the Kuchiki family filled the available seats. Some captains, and the vices of those who could not make it, also took up seats. Some were to be called as witnesses for the defence, some for the prosecution. Byakuya himself was under heavy guard somewhere unseen, but he could hear the movement of those in the high-ceilinged courtroom. It was designed so that the Central 46 sat in tiered seats facing slightly raked seating, and the witnesses and lawyers enacted their business in the middle. There were no windows, only long scrolls hanging from the ceiling down the walls, one for each noble family. Conspicuously, the Kuchiki one had been turned around so that the blank side faced outwards. Until a decision was made, it would remain that way.

Gossip flew and serious handshakes were exchanged. The lawyers shuffled their papers and straightened their gowns, talking in hushed voices between themselves. The witnesses and experts sat on one long seat on each side behind the lawyers who had called them. Mayuri, Hitsugaya, Soifon, Renji, Rukia, Sasakibe and the twins made up some of those people. Genryuusai sat in a place of honour amongst the 46. He had his hands clasped on top of his stick, and peered at the crowds.

Yourichi and Urahara were disguised and lurked at the back, unable to show their faces after helping Ichigo and Byakuya fight the captains. Ichigo himself had been called up as a witness, much to his dismay, by the prosecution. He sat next to Renji, fidgeting with the ties on his hakama. Renji quietly leaned his weight against Ichigo to steady him, and he was immensely grateful for it.

There was the sound of a small gong, the wide, hollow noise moving across the room, through the crowds and entreating them to attention. Silence fell over the room, and a shinigami stepped forward, dressed in a heavily embroidered kimono belted over hakama. A knotted rope hung from his neck, and his grey hair was thick and fell to his waist. He knelt on one knee and bowed his head for a moment, then stood.

"Today the Central 46 has convened to judge the worthiness of Kuchiki Byakuya, current head of the Kuchiki family. The crimes against his name are treason, witting acceptance of Hollow powers, inciting illegal experiments, destruction of property and resisting arrest by members of the Gotei Thirteen. Kuchiki Byakuya: step forward, please."

Ichigo leaned forward, his knuckles whitening as he gripped his knees, desperate to see the man he loved. Byakuya was led into the court through a door under the Central 46 tier. He was heavily chained, with his arms bound from wrist to upper arm in a heavy steel casing. He wore the terrible muzzle, and the simple white kimono Rukia had worn so long ago. His hair was loose and his feet were bare, and he was dishearteningly thin. But his back was straight, his gaze was steady and he did not let the guards drag him along. Ichigo was relieved to see that his lover had managed to keep his pride, for fear that the loss of that vital attribute would have let him succumb to the shame and difficulty of prison. Byakuya met his eyes, and the grey was suffused with warmth. Ichigo swallowed hard and smiled, tried to tell his lover that it would be fine, they would get him out and they would go live together in Karakura Town. Byakuya nodded and took his place with his back to the crowds, sitting between the two tables in a chair that resembled the electric chair. There was silence as Byakuya was belted in and chained down. When the guards were finished, they nodded at the 46 and took their places on either side of Byakuya, flanking him as though he might have been in need of protection rather than constriction.

A tiny, wizened old man in the first row of the 46 gestured with his hand to his fellows, and leaned forward.

"Let the trial of Kuchiki Byakuya begin."


	7. Accusations

**Winter Seven: Accusations **

_AN: Sorry about the delay! I hope you will find this fat chapter to your liking _

"State the validity of your case, Gendo-san," called the little old man to the prosecution. A tall, sharp-eyed and blond-haired man stepped forward. He was dressed in plain black shinigami robes, with a dark blue gown that billowed impressively around him. The man bowed and then rested his fingertips on his desk.

"It is with honour and respect that I address this gathering of the 46. I hope that this trial will be both fair and to the point. I would like to outline the case against Kuchiki Byakuya as laid against him by the head of the Gotei Thirteen, Captain-Commander Genryuusai Yamamoto. We will argue that, in direct contravention to his duties as captain of the 6th squad, and as a member of the Gotei Thirteen in general, Kuchiki Byakuya has broken several of Seireitei's laws, willingly and with knowledge of the consequences. There can be no doubt that he, as one of the most advanced and well-read students ever graduated from the Shinigami Academy, has a fair working knowledge of Soul Society's laws. As a captain, he would have had experience with them firsthand. He not only broke laws as a captain, but as a clan head to one of Soul Society's most prominent families. We have been charged, by Genryuusai-dono, to charge Kuchiki Byakuya with the highest felony of treason, and that he be executed."

The crowd immediately began talking, many of them even shouting out their opinion of the unfairness of the charges. The head of the Central 46, the tiny man, raised his hand, and the talking subsided.

"We note your opening statement. Mai-san? State your argument for the defence."

A woman with long, curly brown hair, black shinigami robes and a deep green gown stepped forward. While not traditionally beautiful, her demeanour and carriage spoke of sophistication, and her voice rang out clearly through the hall.

"I thank you, exalted judges, for both your wisdom and your time. Our case will elaborate Kuchiki Byakuya's motives for his apparent crimes, and we will prove that these are not acts of maliciousness or ill-doing. He was often acting in the interests of others, and not his own. We would also like to state that Kuchiki Byakuya was, and is, an exemplary member of Soul Society, and that his incarceration has been the product of discrimination and misunderstanding. We will provide expert testimony as well as character witnesses who can account for Kuchiki Byakuya's actions and personality. We call for his release from prison, and the dropping of all charges against him."

The Central 46 nodded, and the leader Miyamoto nodded. "So noted. Let us deal with the more minor transgressions: the destruction of property and the incitement of illegal experiments." He shuffled some papers in front of him, as did several other members of the 46. Another old man cleared his throat.

"I see the case sheet here claims that Kuchiki Byakuya is the cause of the apparent cloning experiment. However, it is from my understanding that he had no knowledge of the experiment until a few minutes before his arrest. I would like Kurotsuchi-taichou to come forward and explain this experiment. I would also like to ask the prosecution why he is not being held responsible for the experiment itself," said Ueshiba.

Gendo stood and nodded. "Understood, sir. Since no one brought a case against Kurotsuchi-taichou immediately, it has been filed for later proceedings once this trial is done." He turned to the bench behind his desk and gestured to Mayuri.

"If you would step forward please, Kurotsuchi-taichou."

Mayuri, who was dressed in his usual bizarre outfit with his hair twisted into ram's horns, stood up and moved to a chair that sat between the 46 and the court, with 46 to its right and the court to the left. It was an elaborate chair, but remarkably uncomfortable. Mayuri sat and steepled his fingers in front of him, his eyes glittering like a snake's.

Miyamoto looked down at him, then nodded at the prosecution. "Begin your questioning."

Gendo stepped round the desk and faced Mayuri. "Thank you for your time, Kurotsuchi-taichou. I know your lab work is important to you. Would you state how Kuchiki Byakuya came to your division, and why he threatened you? And why were you conducting an illegal cloning experiment?"

The scientist narrowed his eyes slightly, though his manic grin did not shift. "First of all, I find it ludicrous that suddenly my experiments are at all illegal. It has always been understood that the Research and Development division has been given free rein to conduct experiments as long as no human lives are taken. I could not create and research if I was bound by petty and sensitive moralities. So as to your question about the illegality of my experiment, it is just a trumped up charge to add to an already redundant list of crimes." Looking remarkably bored, he continued.

"Kuchiki came running to my lab because he sensed that his precious little lover had been there. And he _had_ been there because he had made a deal with me. I got to gather vital information on shinigami who had managed to harness Hollow power and become Vizards, and the ryoka boy got his spawn. Why anyone would want children beyond using them for data is something that confounds me. It may be worth studying at some point. So, Kuchiki threw his toys out of the cot when he found out that the ryoka boy was a little bit battered."

Gendo gestured with his hand to Ichigo. "By 'ryoka boy', you mean Kurosaki Ichigo, I am correct."

Mayuri shrugged. "I prefer to use his test name 'Vizard sample 1."

"The witness is yours, Mai-san."

Mai stood up. "Kurotsuchi-taichou...Kuchiki had had no knowledge of the experiments conducted on Kurosaki Ichigo, nor of the cloning, for over two months, correct?"

"At both Ryoka Boy's and my discretion. He would have interfered, had he known. As it is, he got ridiculously upset over a little bit of blood."

"So, at no point did Kuchiki Byakuya order the experiments, nor did he assist them. So how did the prosecution come to the conclusion that Kuchiki was running the experiments?"

Mayuri shrugged. "He's a threat, and they think that, perhaps with some trumped up charges, they can get rid of him. I'm rather piqued at his arrest, since it robs me of further Vizard research. The ryoka is stuck here in this court room, as am I, until this case is over. So, please. At least drop this ridiculous charge, because it costs me valuable lab time and potential research."

Without permission, Mayuri got up and swept away, Nemu laying a cushion for him to sit on back on his bench. Mai and Gendo looked at him, then turned back to the Central 46. Miyamoto nodded at Ueshiba, then turned back to the legal teams.

"I am satisfied that we can drop the charges revolving around cloning and assault on a captain. It would appear that Kuchiki was acting out of concern for his...partner and out of ignorance."

Ichigo felt the claws draw out of his heart a little, and wished he could reassure Byakuya in some way. But Byakuya did not move, and betrayed nothing.

Morihei, an old woman (and one of the few) cleared her throat. "In the interest of maintaining the dignity of this case, I am going to ask the prosecution to review its case. The charges around attacking Kurotsuchi-taichou and the experiments are to be dropped. These are rather ill-formed and minor charges to be worth the time invested in them. I warn the prosecution that the Central 46 does not have the time or inclination to settle petty grievances. Indeed, it is a very serious thing to call all of us together, and the only crimes that should be discussed here are the crimes of treason and willing Hollowfication. Please dismiss all witnesses and experts who do not have anything to do with the serious crimes."

Both sets of lawyers nodded, and quickly conversed with their respective sets of witnesses and experts. Several sore behinds were relieved of the wooden bench, and Mayuri stalked away, Nemu following him. Ichigo turned around to glance back at the crowd, spotting a few familiar faces. Yourichi and Urahara nodded at him, and Ikkaku grinned at him. Even Zaraki, who generally had very interest in legal proceedings, had shown up and was hulking in a corner. That quiet show of support was probably more for Zaraki's worry that he would lose one of his favourite (if unwilling) personal yardsticks of his power than for Byakuya's peace of mind, but it was something.

Gendo stood up. "Where would you have us begin the next line of questioning?"

"Let's discuss the treason charge," said Miyamoto. "It seems to cover the Hollowfication charges and the resisting arrest by Gotei Captains. The prosecution will justify this charge first."

Gendo stood and bowed slightly. "We have reason to believe that Kuchiki's acceptance of Hollow powers was not made under duress, nor was it done for selfless reasons. At the heart of Kuchiki's charges lies his irresponsible protection of one Ichigo Kurosaki. We do not believe that Kuchiki, as an ex-captain or clan head, should have accepted this terrible power, and that he should never have wielded it against Soul Society."

Mai pushed her chair back, standing and gripping the edge of the table until her knuckles turned white. "My lords, Kuchiki was only upholding the tenets that the Gotei Thirteen are meant to live by. He only applied the seven-fold _budo_ code of honour, and was only protecting his partner. Also, had he not accepted Hollow powers, he might not have been able to rescue Kurosaki Ichigo from his own Hollowfication and perhaps a later attack on Soul Society. Also, Seireitei has always been able to call upon Kuchiki have they ever needed him. When he was told that his son was going to be killed, he responded in a way we can only sympathise with. He never killed anyone!"

There was a buzz of conversation in response, and the Central 46 conversed quickly amongst themselves.

"Nevertheless, Mai-san, these have been very serious charges brought against Kuchiki, and he must clear them here. Gendo, please bring your first witness forward."

"Certainly," said Gendo. "Could Kurosaki Ichigo come up please?"

Ichigo stood, and felt the weight of everyone's eyes on him as he went to the witness chair and sat down, trying not to fidget. Gendo smiled as he approached him.

"Now now, Kurosaki-san. There's no reason to look so worried."

Ichigo was about to retort, then remembered Urahara and Yourichi's orders to be calm and answer clearly, to think through everything before he spoke. He nodded, and Gendo glanced at the gathered crowd.

"Tell me...how long have you and Byakuya known each other?"

"Seven years, sir."

"And you have been together for?"

"Five."

Gendo nodded, and walked to the other side of the chair. "Tell me, how did Kuchiki come to have Hollow powers?"

Ichigo glanced at Byakuya, who blinked slowly and tried to reassure Ichigo. But with the terrible muzzle on his face, he couldn't share a full smile with his partner. Ichigo smiled at him, then turned to Gendo.

"Byakuya had been captured by a rogue Arrancar named Belle Mori. I went to go help him, but she nearly killed him in front of me, severing both of his chains. I...I don't remember what happened after that, except that I transformed into my most powerful, but uncontrolled Hollow form. Renji carried Byakuya away and took him to Urahara. Urahara was able to stop him from dying, and then told Byakuya that the only person who could stop me was him. And the only way to give Byakuya his reiatsu back was to make him go through the same process that Hollowfied me. He went through the procedure, came and rescued me, and then came back to Soul Society. Unfortunately, he was no longer considered normal enough to be a captain, but he remained the clan head."

"But you are the cause of his Hollowfication, are you not?"

"No, a crazy Hollow is the cause! If he didn't go through the process, he would have gotten weaker and weaker and eventually died. Soul Society would have lost a valuable ally, and I would have lost my partner."

"So, you think that your relationship trumps Soul Society's safety?"

"Wait, what? That's not fair!" Ichigo said, almost standing up. "Byakuya has always been there to defend Soul Society, and he has _never_ been thanked for it. Oh, whenever there's a serious problem, everyone expects him to jump to it, but when things are hard for him, you people toss him out! Just because we are part Hollow, it doesn't mean we're crazy or dangerous!"

"Ichigo..." said Byakuya quietly, but Ichigo didn't hear him.

"You always expect people like Byakuya and I to just help out. I nearly died killing Aizen, and Byakuya has always been at the front lines of all your battles. Like three years ago, when that horde of crazy rogue shinigami stormed Seireitei, who was there to defend you all? Byakuya was there and sorted out the insurrection without his Hollow powers and left without thanks or even medical assistance."

But Gendo simply pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Regardless, his defence of you and his child caused him to use those Hollow powers against several Gotei captains. You're always involved whenever Kuchiki is out of line. He was never like this when he was married to his _wife_ Hisana."

"I'm not comfortable with this line of questioning," said Ichigo, his fists tightening. "Its starting to sound as though you're suggesting that Byakuya has lost his mind because he's with me. Because he's not with a woman."

Urahara stood at the back, his head lowered. He should have known Soul Society's conservatism would have surfaced this way, and he should have warned Ichigo.

"You have to admit, Kurosaki, that Kuchiki had a flawless record before you," said Gendo. Mai stood up.

"I fail to see what relevance Kuchiki's personal life has to do with this case."

"It has everything to do with it," replied Gendo smoothly. "He has sacrificed his integrity and duties to gallivanting with this young boy. With their age difference and class difference, it begins to look a little sinister, and more than just a little inappropriate. If Kuchiki had taken another sweet wife, we wouldn't be here. But because he has a perverted desire for –"

"How DARE you!" screamed Ichigo, standing up. Guards immediately moved to secure him, but he pushed them away. "He is not a pervert! He is the best person in this entire fucking room! You have no idea, none at all, what a good, kind man he is!"

"I rest my case," said Gendo. "Clearly, the two of them cannot be allowed to be together. Two Vizards in one relationship? The ramifications for the safety of Soul Society cannot be ignored, given Kuchiki's recent attacks."

Mai stepped forward and put a hand on Ichigo's arm. "That's not so! Kurosaki-san, why did Kuchiki take his Hollow powers? In your own words?"

Ichigo sat down slowly. "He did it to protect me. Because it was his fault that we had even gotten into that situation, and he sought to correct it. Because he was not going to let my Hollow rule me. If I had been left like that another day, I would never have come back from the abyss, and someone would have had to put me down like a rabid dog."

"Has he transformed into that form since then?"

"Only in sparring with me, so that he can always maintain full control over it. Never in front of others, or where anyone could get hurt."

Mai smiled. "And why did he attack the Gotei captains?"

"They threatened our son," he said. "Byakuya has only ever wanted children of his own. When he discovered that he had one, in a way, he immediately assumed all responsibility to protect him. Had Soi-Fon not threatened him, he would never have transformed. His instinct was to protect, and the Hollow within responded to that. It was never meant as an insult to Soul Society, or to threaten its safety. He was devastated when they took his captaincy away, but he never fought that decision, or plotted revenge. I don't see why there's this huge need to portray him as this evil, paedophile nutjob!"

Mai smiled at that, then turned to Gendo. "It would seem that there are more personal motivations going on here than actual crimes."

"What are you implying?" asked Gendo, fussily straightening out his gown. Mai smiled at him sweetly.

"There are people that want Kuchiki dead out of fear rather than as punishment. In fact, it would not do for there to be a direct descendent, would there? It seems convenient that Kuchiki's perfectly legal son should be threatened. If he was killed, and there was no son, there will be no clan head for a while. Since there's no easy way to go after the next generation of Kuchiki children, Ronin and Kato, the best these forces can hope for is to scatter the family by killing the last true-blood Kuchiki head. There are plenty of reasons for the ruining of a powerful noble family, but especially one that has such a powerful hold on Soul Society's knowledge and two divisions at the moment, since Abarai-taichou is now formally a member of the Kuchiki family. With Kuchiki Rukia next in line for the captaincy of the Thirteenth, it makes three divisions, potentially. Anyone who wants to make holes in Soul Society's defence need only start taking out figures like Kuchiki. Not only that, anyone who may wish to ascend to any kind of leadership can only benefit by his death. Kuchiki still commands a great deal of respect amongst the Gotei Thirteen, and amongst other noble clans, even if he is feared for his Vizard powers."

"These are serious accusations you are levelling, Mai-san," said Ueshiba. Mai turned to look at the 46.

"My lords, you must admit that the case does not truly fit the facts. I have a long list of character witnesses that will attest to Kuchiki's good nature and fine leadership. I have much more evidence that he should actually be reinstated as captain and clan head than persecuted like this. He has always been a n upstanding and loyal member of Seireitei, and has only reacted in very human and understandable ways to difficult situations. This is a sham! To use this court to achieve petty goals is a foul perversion of our justice system!"

Gendo looked down, white-faced as the 46 turned to look at him. "Her argument holds water, Gendo-san," said Morihei. "How do you respond to this?"

"He has attacked captains and taken on the foulest of powers!" said Gendo. "How can you excuse this?"

"I might add that you made suggestions regarding Kuchiki's private life that are repulsive and unwelcome in this court," said Ueshiba, his voice like iron.

"We ask that everyone leave the court room now, as we would like to deliberate," said Miyamoto, raising his hand for attention. Ichigo moved towards Byakuya, but was restrained by the guards and dragged out with the crowds. Soon, the room was empty save for the 46, three guards and Byakuya. With a gesture from Ueshiba, the muzzle was removed. Miyamoto leaned forward.

"Now, Kuchiki Byakuya...we'd like to hear _your _story."

Byakuya looked up at them, glad this was a new 46, not the same ones who had thrown out other captains for Aizen's Hollowfication experiments. Maybe he had a chance.

"I never meant to hurt anyone," he said quietly. "But in my Hollow form, I even injured Ichigo, a man I swore to never attack, or harm. When I heard that my _son, _my only son, was to be destroyed, I suddenly lost all control of the Hollow within. It is the first, and last time. I know that these powers can be threatening, but I have never used them with ill-intent. In fact, I had been willing to be quietly arrested and to deal with my destruction of the Twelfth Division's tower in a less public form. I am deeply apologetic for what happened, and I can assure you that it will not happen again. Not while I have a son to raise and a partner to support."

The 46 talked amongst themselves, then Ueshiba gestured to the guards. "Please take Kuchiki back into custody while we deliberate."

Byakuya let himself be led to the small holding cell below. He sat down on the small bench as the door clanged shut behind him, then closed his eyes, meditating to pass the time until judgement.


	8. Verdict

_Winter Eight: Verdict_

Ichigo sat on a bench, frowning at the ground with his chin propped in his hand as he worried over what the judges might say. Over what they would decide to do with his lover.

"Cheer up, Ichigo. Mai wasn't top of her class for nothing," said Renji, sitting next to him. "She argued well, and tore their argument to pieces. I am sure you'll have Byakuya back in your arms soon, and you can do all sorts of wicked things to him."

But Ichigo sighed and leaned back against the bench, absently watching all the spectators mill about as they waited to be called back inside the main chamber.

"I want to believe that, Renji, really I do. I'm just trying to keep my hopes neutral. I'm not sure I'll survive watching them throw him in prison."

"Well, then we'll just have to break him out, like you did for me," smiled Rukia, stopping in front of them and standing between Renji's spread knees. She kissed the top of his head, then looked at Ichigo.

"My brother has done little wrong, and I think Mai-san argued well. Sure, Nii-sama may be on the captain commander's shitlist, but its not enough to get him executed. Perhaps we should be grateful, in some tiny way, to Aizen. The last Central 46 was extremely conservative...they would have had him executed just for being part Hollow without a trial."

"Hai, Rukia," Ichigo murmured, looking down at the ground. A heavy hand rested on his shoulder, and Renji gave it a squeeze.

"Byakuya used to get into a lot of trouble as a kid, so Ukitake-taichou has told me. He used to break stuff when he was mad and train in places he wasn't supposed to. But he never really got punished because he always apologised honestly and beautifully. I am sure he's made a good argument and defence for himself."

Three hours passed and the crowd began to disperse, asking their friends to fill them in on the result. By the fourth hour, only the Gotei 13 representatives, Byakuya's supporters and the guards remained.

"You'll have no knuckles left at this rate," said Renji, tugging Ichigo's fist away from his mouth. Blood oozed out of the raw wounds over his two biggest knuckles and the orange-haired shinigami realised that his mouth tasted revolting.

"Here," said Rukia, pulling some gum out from her sleeve.

Ichigo popped the welcome little green square of spearmint gum out of its pack and started chewing.

"You should have fresh breath for when you kiss your lover-man again," laughed Matsumoto, sitting next to him and bumping him with her shoulder.

"It's good to see you," said Ichigo, and meant it. Matsumoto was always cheerful and ready with a great story or dangerous sake.

"Well, I've always thought Kuchiki-san was good for Soul Society, and it would be a damned waste if they executed him. So, here I am to support, along with my taichou," she said, pointing to where Hitsugaya was leaning against a wall a few metres away.

"I thought he hated Byakuya," muttered Ichigo, trying not to glare at the young captain.

"He doesn't like anyone except Hinamori-kun," said Matsumoto. "But no, he doesn't hate Kuchiki-san. He just tries to keep the law of the land. Also, his captaincy is very important to him...he tries so hard to maintain it because it helps him support his grandmother. So, he doesn't cross any lines. He doesn't mean to hurt any feelings, and he does feel bad about what Kuchiki-san's trial came to. He doesn't think he deserves to be executed or further stripped of rank, ne Taichou?"

She winked at Hitsugaya, who snorted and looked away. Ichigo rolled his eyes and Matsumoto smacked him up the back of his head.

"Men! So silly."

Rukia and Renji laughed, and Ichigo ruefully rubbed the back of his head. Just as Renji opened his mouth to say something, a gong rang and the sound rippled through the courtyard. A burly guard cleared his throat.

"The Central 46 have made their decision! Please come back inside promptly!"

The small crowd quickly gathered up their possessions and friends and hurried into the court room filling up the first four rows of seats. Ichigo found himself between Matsumoto (and her giant boobs) and Rukia. The Central 46 filed into their seats, sorting their papers as they sat down. Young clerks flitted amongst them, topping up their water and taking quietly whispered orders. Within minutes, the room was silent and Byakuya was brought out, guided to his prior seat but not tied down, the guards simply standing on either side of him.

Ueshiba leaned forward and delicately cleared his throat. "Our decision, once uttered is final, and no appeals will be made. Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, your sentence is as thus: all charges have been dropped due to their spurious nature, and we have assigned several investigators to determine who is behind your persecution. However, we do not have direct control over the Gotei 13 when it comes to the selection of captains; we can only determine their punishment when they err. It will be up to Genryuusai-dono as to whether you will be allowed to be reinstated as captain, and at the decision of your family whether you may remain as clan head. However, should your powers ever be used against Soul Society willingly, then you can be assured of a swift execution. Now go forth in peace and justice, everyone."

The court was filled with the sound of applause and cheers, and Ichigo clambered over the seats to get to Byakuya, who met him with a smile and open arms. Ichigo laughed as he snatched Byakuya into an embrace, trying not to notice how very thin his partner was.

"Let's go home and get you something to eat," Ichigo said quietly into his ear before pressing a kiss to his neck and taking his hand. Byakuya nodded, and turned to his small crowd of close friends and supporters.

"If you would all like to accompany us to the Kuchiki manor for celebrations, you are most welcome. I would like to offer my thanks in a more tangible way than just words."

"Yay! Party at the mansion!" cheered Matsumoto, grabbing Hitsugaya around the neck and pressing him into her cleavage, a place most men would gladly have cut off their toes to visit. But he simply pulled free and smoothed out his haori fussily. Ichigo, feeling lighter than he had in months, walked out of the chambers with Byakuya at his side, where he rightfully and truly belonged.

The festivities began with Byakuya asking for his housekeeper to bring up the finest wines from his cellar, as well as expensive sake. He sent out another to go get platters of food. He couldn't stop smiling, and had almost cried when the twins leapt up into his arms, squealing their delight at seeing their ojisan again. Ichigo watched this, and all the war wounds he had gathered from Kurotsuchi were well worth it.

Wine was poured and plates of food passed round, bodies were sprawled on couches and close to the fire, Byakuya in the middle of it all and thoroughly enjoying this freedom that he almost lost. He laughed as his sister smacked Renji in the face with a pillow because he made a comment about her that was mostly unsuitable in front of their children, but Ronin and Kato had been too busy climbing all over Zaraki to notice.

_Strange_, he mused as he took a sip of sake, that Kenpachi should show his support. But, then again, Byakuya noted, Kenpachi's best friend in the whole wide world was a child.

"Don't touch the bells," Zaraki growled as Kato reached for one. "They take forever to put on."

Kato grinned and put her fingers in her mouth. The adorable and indefatigable cuteness deflated Zaraki, who sighed and pulled one of the lower bells off for her to play with.

"Fine. Just don't swallow it and end up choking."

"Arigato!" she chirped, then leapt off Zaraki's shoulder, soaring through the air to get effortlessly caught by Byakuya. She giggled as she perched on her Ojisan's shoulder, playing with his long, soft hair, the bell clamped in one sticky fist.

Byakuya glanced sideways at her, and let his head lean against her side as his hand came up to steady her. Ichigo returned from a visit to the kitchen to meet this incredibly sweet sight, and wished he had a camera.

"Byakuya!" called Renji, who currently had Rukia sitting on his stomach and poking him about the head and chest, "Come get your crazy sister under control!"

"She is a Kuchiki matriarch, and as such she can do what she pleases to the members of her kingdom," said Byakuya, helping Kato wriggle off her perch so that she could walk along the back of the couch.

"Oi, no fair!" whined Renji, and Matsumoto laughed from her place on the soft rug by the fire.

"And soon there will be another Kuchiki to kick your ass," she said, looking at Byakuya and Ichigo. "Have you come up with a name for your son?"

Ichigo glanced at Byakuya, who shrugged and tugged him closer. "We will meet him first, and then decide. But we have to hold up our part of the deal and help Kurotsuchi with his tests. This time though, Ichigo doesn't have to go alone."

"And we'll be there too, Byakuya-bo," grinned Yourichi before gracefully leaping onto the table in her cat form and sniffing at the salmon.

"Could you _not_ put your nose on the food?" asked Byakuya, reaching forward to grab her. She nimbly picked up a fat piece of salmon and hopped out of his reach, tail wagging as she did so. Ichigo laughed and tugged Byakuya back onto the couch.

"Maybe she's still faster than you."

"Only because I have better things to do than chase alley cats," sniffed the noble as he curled up against Ichigo's side. They sat together in comfortable silence as Matsumoto skilfully balanced a small sake cup on her nose, not spilling a drop. They both immediately wondered how much sake had been spilt in the learning of that trick.

Rukia clapped her hands in delight, and Ronin and Kato followed suit, appreciating Matsumoto's party trick. They both then tried to copy her, and it was only Renji's lightening reflexes that saved the beautiful, tiny cups from being smashed against the floor. He breathed out a sigh of relief and bundled up his children into his arms, noticing that Kato was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I think we need to go," he said, and Byakuya looked disappointed.

"So soon? You can put them down in the guestroom...there's a set of their pyjamas here already and some of their favourite toys."

"Yeah, don't leave so early, Renji!" said Ichigo, standing to help him carry the twins to another room, gently ignoring their protests that they weren't tired and wanted to stay. Ichigo smiled as he cradled Ronin against his shoulder, the little face turning into his shirt as small arms went around his neck. Renji smiled at this and followed his friend to the guestroom. They quickly put on some comfortable pyjamas, bundled them up warmly in bed and tucked them in before returning to the festivities only to find Rukia pouring out copious amounts of sake.

"I'm off Mommy Duty now! Let's drink to your victory, Nii-sama!"

"Oh dear," Byakuya said, then shrugged and resigned himself to the inevitable chaos to follow.

It was three in the morning by the time Ichigo had ushered out the last guest, Matsumoto giggling as she slung her arm over Hitsugaya's head. The young captain had looked very much put upon, but had promised Ichigo that he would get her home safely.

The moment the door was closed, he turned around to see Byakuya sitting on the edge of the couch. He looked tired and thin, but there was no mistaking the heat that suffused his eyes. The moment Ichigo was within reach he grabbed his shirt, tugging him backwards with him as they tumbled onto the low, wide couch. The fire from the evening was dying but there was enough heat between them as their mouths met with a clashing of tongue and teeth, desperate hands pulling away any interfering material and tossing it to the ground before returning to stroke hard muscle and skin. Ichigo felt more bone than muscle and tried to push the thought out of his hand as he reached between them to grip Byakuya firmly, the noble trembling at the touch. Fingers sunk into hair and Ichigo felt legs part on either side of his hips. His hand went under Byakuya's neck as he crushed their mouths together, the cushions shifting below his knees as he pressed up against the body he had missed so much and known for so long.

Byakuya grabbed his wrist and directed Ichigo's fingers towards his entrance, and the younger couldn't help a grateful grin as he felt how slick it was. So that's where Byakuya had disappeared while he was trying to evict Matsumoto.

"Now," breathed Byakuya, and Ichigo buried his face in Byakuya's neck as he pushed into his body. They both groaned, and Ichigo grabbed the narrow hips, hitching Byakuya up a little to get a deeper angle. He thrust in deeper, and Byakuya managed to get a large cushion behind his back, almost upright and in Ichigo's lap as he draped his legs over his shoulders. Hands dug into soft skin and Ichigo leaned down, their chests slicked with sweat as the pace got faster and more out of control. The kissing became sloppy and beautiful and it was all over too soon, Byakuya locking up sooner and nearly roaring his release into Ichigo's chest as his lover bit his shoulder hard as he came in shuddering jerks. They held in a tableau for a moment, then sighed as they both relaxed, Ichigo kissing the bruise he'd just given Byakuya before resting his head on his shoulder.

There didn't seem to be much to say: the lovemaking had said it all. Byakuya managed a sloopy smile before he fell asleep with Ichigo still inside him. The younger smiled and carefully pulled out, then snuck his arms under Byakuya's knees and around his back, lifting him with little effort and carrying him to their bedroom. He carefully put him down and tugged the blankets up and over him before going to get an extra two blankets. Soon, he climbed in next to his lover, tucked him against the curve of his body, and slept deeply for the first time in weeks.

Byakuya woke with a start, sitting up in bed and looking around for Ichigo. He reached out and touched his side of the bed, noting that it was still warm. He couldn't have been gone very long, but he had thrown the covers back over the spot so that cold air wouldn't leak in. He was about to swing his body out of bed when the bedroom door opened, revealing Ichigo wearing his red embroidered kimono and bearing a lavishly full breakfast tray.

"Hey, don't look so worried. I'm right here," he said, putting the tray on Byakuya's lap before crawling back into the bed.

Byakuya quietly leaned against Ichigo as he reached for a cup of tea off the tray. "I dreamt that you were gone," he said. "I dream it quite often. It makes waking up too disconcerting for my liking."

"I won't leave, Byakuya. I promise."

Byakuya nodded. "I know."

They began their breakfast, and soon the tray was emptied as Byakuya's appetite returned in full force. Ichigo put the tray on the floor and then lay against Byakuya's side, tugging the blankets right up over both of them.

"Hey, 'Kuya, guess what?"

"What, koiishi?"

Ichigo grinned at him like the sun coming out. "There's going to be a mini you running around soon! Isn't that exciting?"

Byakuya smiled and kissed his head. "It'll be better than bankai. We must go meet with Kurotsuchi soon and get the tests out of the way as quickly as we can. I'm not looking forward to it, but it is a fair price to pay for something so precious."

"Agreed," murmured Ichigo, his eyes drifting shut under the comfort of a good breakfast, a warm bed and a lover against his side. "We need to get a nursery ready."

Byakuya stroked his fingers up and down Ichigo's side. "I was thinking about that while I was in...while I was incarcerated. Maybe a blue-themed nursery, with warrior motifs. I need to go to the real world to do some shopping, there isn't much here in the way of baby furniture and clothes. There's a blacksmith in Rukongai that makes excellent swords. I will get him to provide the weaponry."

"Byakuya...it takes a while before you can start training a child," said Ichigo, rolling his eyes.

"Not long, two years at most. We need to have everything ready."

Ichigo leaned up on his elbow and realised that Byakuya was deadly serious.

"But 'Kuya...they only learn to walk at one. And training from a very young age can put a lot of strain on growing joints. There's no rush, is there?"

Byakuya looked at him, and Ichigo wanted to sigh as he saw the steely resolve slip into place behind his lover's eyes.

"Ichigo, if we are to raise the most powerful shinigami ever known to Soul Society, we have to start as young as possible."

Ichigo sat up, and frowned, his hands in his lap. "If I have any say, training will start at five. You can't put a toddler under pressure from so young, it might put him off training. Let him come to it, let him choose."

"That child is veritable clone of me. I'm sure he will want to train as soon as he can," replied Byakuya, his arms folding across his bare chest.

"Well, maybe, but can't we focus on other things first? Like a name? Or where he's going to sleep? Or how you're going to balance babysitting Ronin and Kato on top of raising a baby?"

"Since I am going to have to do it alone, I suppose I should plan that kind of thing," he said icily.

Byakuya hadn't meant the comment with real malice, but Ichigo felt pain spear through his chest, and he lifted a hand to the spot. He rubbed absently as he looked at the white duvet pooled around his waist.

It had all seemed so wonderful and romantic, and all the drama with tests and Byakuya's incarceration had made the actual arrival of the baby seem distant and occasionally impossible. But now that it was happening and the reality had hit home, it suddenly seemed like one of Ichigo's poorer ideas. Had he done the right thing? Did he really want to be an absent father, at least for now? And was it fair to lump the difficult work of child-raising on Byakuya while he went off to university?

Ichigo moved, made to get off the bed when a long, thin hand grabbed his wrist. He looked back over his shoulder to see Byakuya kneeling behind him, his face almost stricken.

"Koiishi, I didn't mean –"

"Yes you did, and you're right. Please, I need to go and think for a bit," said Ichigo.

Byakuya's grip didn't falter. "This is not a bad idea, Ichigo. I don't want you to think you've done anything wrong."

"Feels like I have, but not in the way you think," said Ichigo quietly, gently pulling away. Byakuya watched him pull his gown back on, shuffle his feet into the slippers. He saw a wall rising between them, and hastened to prevent it. He moved to the edge of the bed and curled his fingers around Ichigo's.

His hands were so cold already.

"Ichigo, come back to bed. Please, don't go off and sink into a blue mood. I'm always here to listen."

Ichigo looked back at him over his shoulder, then shook his head and walked away, his hand opening and shrugging off Byakuya's grip.

"There's nothing anyone can say to make this better, Byakuya. I'll see you later...I just need to be alone for a while."

Byakuya sat back on his haunches and watched as his lover disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

_Winter Nine: Bad tempers _

_AN: __I am so, so sorry for the delay! Ack! I thought I'd rather end this where it seemed to want to end...the next chapter will hopefully be really long and juicy. heeens_

Ichigo wandered for a few hours, stewing about this massive decision he'd made without telling Byakuya until the aftermath began to present itself. Finally, it seemed like a respectable amount of time had passed before he could go wake up the only other two people who would understand enough to offer any useful advice.

"Ichigo, it's like ten in the morning..."

"I know but...Renji, I need help."

The almost cataclysmically-hungover Renji looked at the visibly depressed young adult, dressed in jeans and a thin jersey shivering on his doorstep, and relented. He stepped back, making a vague gesture with his hand, his eyes scrunched against the sunlight.

"Alright, Ichigo. Come in, come in."

Ichigo gave him a grateful smile as he stepped inside. He could hear the distant sound of Rukia throwing up. Ronin and Kato sped up to him and looked distinctly worried.

"Momma is sick!" declared Kato with the seriousness of the Emperor's own envoy.

"It's okay, Kato-kun," said Ichigo, kneeling down and resting his hands on her tiny shoulders. "I promise you, it will be pass by about, oh, three this afternoon."

"Oh," said Ronin simply, a finger thoughtfully jammed up his nose. "So, can we go visit Ojisan?"

"Can they?" asked Renji seriously. Ichigo shook his head.

"Ojisan is very tired and resting up. It's been a stressful few weeks. Hey, would you guys mind if I spoke to your dad for a bit? Maybe you can take your mom some water and dry bread?"

"Okay!" they both chirped, hurrying to the kitchen to carry out Ichigo's suggestion. Renji gestured for Ichigo to take the seat opposite his, and he fell into it quite hard, his hands running up into his hair.

"What happened? Is Byakuya okay?"

"It's not really about him," said Ichigo, watching Ronin and Kato proudly bear their medicine to their mother down the corridor. "I've messed up this time, and I don't know how to fix it."

"I'm sure it's not so bad, Ichigo. After all, you have gotten the one thing Byakuya has always wanted: a son. He must be over the moon for it...I don't see what you could have done wrong."

"When I came up with the idea of giving Byakuya said child, I didn't think it through. It just seemed like the best way to fix our current distance situation, you know? A child would keep him occupied all the time, and he'd hardly notice my absence. But I didn't really think about the practicality of it. Byakuya has at least some experience of children now with Ronin and Kato, but I don't know if he'd know what to do with a baby. And I don't know if I can give up my university career right now...I'm close to finishing, and I do want to have some kind of useful degree to my name. But its also wrong to expect him to do it all alone, at least for the first two years. And maybe I should move here and be a good dad, but something tells me that I'd just make a hash of it."

"For someone who is usually so straightforward and simple, you can make things very complicated for yourself," said Renji, massaging his temples in an attempt to get his skull to stop shrinking on his poor brain. "So what if you can't be the perfect parent? No one is. You do the best you can, Ichigo. That's all anyone's ever asked of you, and it's always happened to be enough. It'll do fine here, I promise you."

Ichigo frowned. "That sounds like a remarkably simplistic answer."

"Ichigo, this is life, not quantum physics. You need to have a steady income, and you can best ensure that by getting your degree and working. The first two years are not as formative as much as everyone thinks, and you'll still be here on the weekends. Byakuya will be a devoted, live-at-home dad, which is more than Ronin and Kato got from Rukia and I, and look how well they turned out. A lot of the credit goes to Byakuya, as it should. So, its not like you're leaving the kid at a crèche where no one will really invest that much energy. There's nothing Byakuya can't ask Rukia about childcare, and he's dedicated and sensible. Alright, he has that weird Seaweed Ambassador thing going on, but we can forgive him for that. Children are really not that complicated, at least not until they're older. By then you'll have your house with Byakuya and the white picket fence and a Labrador. Happy?"

Ichigo leaned back in the armchair and tapped his forefinger against his lips as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Hm. I guess I didn't think it through properly."

Renji sighed. "Of course you didn't. You're too much of a hot-head. Rich coming from me, I know, but then I do know better. Now, Ichigo, I love you like a brother, but I really, really need to go sleep this hangover off. I should never have had any of that sake Matsumoto brought. I have no idea where she gets it from, but I suspect its from Genryuusai's ancient supply. Could you let yourself out?"

"Of course. Sorry to have intruded, Renji," he said, standing up. Renji waved it off.

"I'm just being grumpy, man. Its fine, and I'm glad I could help. Come by this evening with your samurai and have dinner with us. I'd like that."

"As long as you make the chocolate mousse," grinned Ichigo as he made his way to the door.

"Ugh, don't mention food to me right now. Now get back before Byakuya blows up another building looking for you."

_I hate it when he disappears like this._

Byakuya knew that his partner was a sulky brat at times, and liked to go mope and stare at rivers for hours. He did it after every fight they had, and Byakuya let him walk or sulk it off while he went through _kata_ or read the forensic crime novels Ichigo thought were ridiculous. But after the recent separation, and all the nightmares of Ichigo leaving him for good to find a lover who lived close by, this departure stung more than it should have. Byakuya had tried meditating, but couldn't chase out the darkening, circling thoughts that told him that Ichigo had changed his mind about the baby and was going to go make a deal with Kurotsuchi. He knew rationally that Ichigo would never do such a thing, but the little rat of panic that was running up and down his spine wouldn't let the thought go. So he tried to bury himself in a novel, but the butchered bodies in Reich's stories made him worry that Ichigo had gone and hurt himself somehow.

When all else failed in his life, Byakuya had always turned to training. When Hisana had died, when Rukia had been captured, when Ichigo had nearly been killed by Senbonzakura and he wasn't allowed to see him. So after waiting two hours, he began to start training away the worry. He pulled out his training robes, stilling as his hand brushed over his captain's haori. He hadn't really meant it when he said that the haori was cheap and impractical to the Captain Commander. He still missed being a captain, missed the responsibility and prestige.

_I don't miss the paperwork, though. _

He brushed the thought aside and quickly changed, wrapping his windflower scarf around his neck before going outside. He took to the air and made his way to the outskirts of Seireitei where he could train without worrying about breaking anything. He landed on a rocky outcrop and looked over miles of Hollow-filled forest. He made sure his sword was neatly and tightly strapped to his side, then disappeared out of sight, flash-stepping towards the horizon. It had been a while since he worked on his shunpo, and he still wanted to beat Yourichi someday.

He focused all his thoughts on streamlining his steps, channelling as much of his reiatsu into each movement as he could. Finally, the thoughts were chased out and he whiled away a few more hours, the weak winter sun passing overhead. He only stopped after finishing five thousand flash steps, panting slightly as he sat down on the edge of the cliff, tugging his scarf away from his neck to cool down. He looked at the horizon, and guessed that it must have been late afternoon judging by the position of the sun. He scowled to himself at the thought of having wasted a whole day waiting for Ichigo to come back, that reiatsu-hiding bastard.

"I never cease to be amazed at how fast you are," said a fond voice, and Byakuya glanced back over his shoulder to see Ichigo landing behind him. He smiled, but Byakuya looked away.

"I'm sorry I left this morning, 'Kuya," said Ichigo, sitting next to him. "I wasn't thinking and retreated instead of talking to you. It was stupid, and I should have stayed. So please don't be mad at me, like I know you want to be."

Byakuya folded his arms. "Well. It's hard to stay mad at you when you admit to being an ass and making me worry for hours."

Ichigo grinned, seeing the little chink in the armour and heading right for it. "It was stupid of me, but I feel better having talked to Renji."

Suddenly the chink iced over, and Byakuya looked at him with something very much like tightly controlled anger.

"You did _what?"_

Ichigo scooted back, knowing that he was safer out of arm's reach. "But, Byakuya, it was just a chat, and it wasn't for long –"

"So you can't talk to me and leave me for half a day worrying about you while you're telling all your troubles to Renji? What, am I not good enough for you? Renji's about as sensitive as a comet but you turn to him for advice?"

Ichigo frowned, carefully getting to his feet and dearly wishing he had his Zanpakutou with him.

"Look, you're upset and I know I should have come back sooner but I was busy getting –"

Byakuya was on his feet in a flash, and Ichigo just barely stepped back in time to prevent his shirt from being grabbed.

"Getting _what_, Ichigo? Your bags? Getting ready to leave me? I know I made that comment about raising our son alone, but that didn't mean that I want you to go! You're never gone for so long without telling me where, but to disappear like that after we fought..."

Without breaking eye contact, Ichigo shoved his hand into his pocket and drew out a small, rounded box, then gripped it tightly in his hand.

"I can't believe you'd think I was leaving you, dammit! I would _never_ leave you, especially not with so much on the line. How could you think that I'd give up on you, Byakuya?" He hurriedly pulled his shirt up over his head, and Byakuya flinched at the very fresh, thick scars running along his sides and over his shoulders.

"I got these for you. I let that disgusting freak experiment on me because I knew that the thing you want most in this world is a family, and there's no other way I could have gotten it for you. I was gone today because I wanted to restart the tests as soon as I could so that we can bring our son home. I don't want to see you suffer, Byakuya. You're still nowhere near your healthy strength and I won't let him experiment on you. After everything you've done for me, this is all I can do to pay you back."

He let the shirt fall back over the cuts and let his head hang. Byakuya, for once, was silent with shame. Ichigo sighed and held the box out towards Byakuya.

"I was also gone for so long because...because I was getting this for you. It was my father's, but he's giving it to me because he knows how serious I am about all of this. And I was going to do the whole ritual thing, but its ruined now."

Ichigo shoved the box into Byakuya's hand and took to the air, disappearing in a flash of shunpo. Byakuya swallowed hard, his ears burning red with mortification at how he'd blown the whole thing out of proportion. He carefully dusted off the box, then opened it. His heart stopped for a moment, then sank to his feet as he realise what it meant, what Ichigo wanted to tell him and how he'd ruined it all just because of his stupid temper.

Byakuya had never hurried home so fast.

"Ichigo, if you could give me a moment to explain –" panted Byakuya as he barrelled into his bedroom, half expecting to see Ichigo packing his bags with all the right to do so. But Ichigo was sitting on the bed, his shirt off and Byakuya's first aid kit open in front of him. He hissed as he pressed a cotton ball full of disinfectant against one of the ugly cuts curved around his side. He looked up at his lover, and extended the cotton ball to him with a smile.

"Help me with this, and you're forgiven for being such an insufferable hot-head."

Byakuya's knees nearly gave out with relief and he kicked off his sandals before climbing onto the bed, sitting next to Ichigo with his legs curled around him. He kissed him on the shoulder, then took the bloodied cotton ball.

"I'm so sorry, koiishi. I had been stewing all day, and I was worried that I'd chased you away for good. It was –"

"I shouldn't have left in the first place, 'Kuya. It really was a stupid thing to do, knowing you and how much you worry about me. I won't leave you, not now or ever. I know you think that I'd give up on you because of distance and find someone close by, but you're worth the trip here. You're worth any sacrifice anyone could ask me, and there's no one else I'd rather be with."

"I know that. Rationally, I do but..." he got out a fresh bandage and began winding it around the lean torso, still frowning. "Its hard to explain why the fear keeps winning out. Maybe it is because Hisana died after only five years of being with me, and I can't imagine being allowed to have you with me for as long as I want you around."

Ichigo kissed him on the temple as he lowered his head to check that the bandage was properly bound. "Oh, 'Kuya...we've survived so much together. We've been through death and separation and ostracism. We've made it through so many things...don't let a little fight hang over you like this. I'm glad we can still have spats, that we still care enough to get angry. And if we hadn't fought, then I wouldn't have been given the idea and guts to ask my father for his and my mother's wedding rings, something he'd promised to give me when I found the right person."

Byakuya drew the box out of his jacket and popped it open between the two of them. "Are you sure, Ichigo? Sure that you want to tie yourself to a bad-tempered, difficult man like me forever?"

Ichigo laughed and pressed a smile to Byakuya's lips before nodding. "Of course, Byakuya. Wasn't that always the plan? You seem to forget that, to me, you're my very best thing."

He took out one of the silver rings and slipped it on, and laughed when it slid right off.

Byakuya blushed. "That's not very romantic."

Ichigo kissed him again, never tiring of it. "Well, you do have super skinny fingers. We'll just get it resized."

Byakuya pouted, and held up his hands, waggling his fingers slightly. "I thought you liked my fingers. I've watched you, you born hedonist, enjoy my fingers as though they were made of expensive chocolate."

Ichigo carefully put the rings back in the box, and stretched to put it on the side table before moving to sit on Byakuya's lap.

"I never said that they weren't beautiful. I think you have the most exquisite hands I've ever seen, and nothing pleases me more than what you can do with them."

Byakuya kissed the collarbone so delightfully close to his mouth, then looked up at his lover. "I want to say something dreadfully sentimental about holding your hand forever, but I fear my ego might not survive it."

Ichigo laughed and fell backwards, tugging Byakuya along with him. He lay back against the large pile of pillows, Byakuya now perfectly seated on his lap.

"You know that your inner streak of sentimentality is safe with me. Your honour is mine to defend, after all." He looked up at Byakuya, and looked as serious as he did before any battle. "But the most important question is whether you accept my proposal or not."

Byakuya smiled and reached for the box, opening it and putting one of the rings on Ichigo. "My ring might not fit now, but I hope it will fit soon. It'll be the most precious thing I own."

"Oh, Niisama! That's wonderful news! When's the wedding?"

Byakuya tried to extricate himself gently from his sister's very enthusiastic hug. "We're not going to have a wedding, Rukia. We don't need one."

"Which I'm very grateful for. I couldn't begin to imagine how embarrassing it would be, all those people watching," said Ichigo, sitting on the couch and grinning at Byakuya, who had given up on escape for now.

"How could you rob us all like that?" demanded Rukia. "Everyone's been dying for a good wedding of late! All these couples, and no one ever gets married!"

"You need to slow down on that sappy manga," retorted Ichigo. "Its a new age now, you know. People don't have to get married to prove they love each other. I gave Byakuya the ring because I love him, not because I want to parade him in front of everyone and worry about a damned wedding."

Byakuya looked over at Renji, who was sitting quietly in an armchair. "You're being suspiciously quiet about all this, Renji. Aren't you at least happy for us?"

Renji's head jerked up and he blushed like a rose on fire. "Oh! I'm really happy for you both, I promise. I was just thinking about our wedding ceremony, that's all."

"Hopefully not about the part where you passed out," grinned Ichigo.

"Though it was cute in its own way," laughed Rukia. "Oh, don't pout like that, Renji. You're amazingly cute for someone who can be so hardcore. Its just like when Nii-sama relaxes and does something funny."

"I am not sure whether to be pleased or insulted. Surely I'm not that uptight?"

Ichigo laughed and entwined his fingers amongst Byakuya's. "You're still the best neurotic samurai around, even if you are very very serious in public. I know you well enough to know that you enjoy a good joke, especially when its particularly wry."

"...I am not neurotic."

"But seriously, Byakuya, you don't want even a small wedding?" Renji asked. "I thought you loved ceremony and all of that."

Ichigo and Byakuya looked at each other, then they both shrugged.

"Well, maybe a very small ceremony, just family," conceded Ichigo.

"A very small ceremony that will be," said Byakuya. "Which suits me just fine."

"Just the families of the grooms will make it about seven guests," said Rukia. "What about your friends in the real world, Ichigo?"

"Well, maybe Urahara and Yourichi would like to come."

"You see how it starts?" muttered Byakuya. "First its just Urahara and that demon cat, but then its Tessai-san and those annoying children. And then your school friends might want to come, and then its Kyoraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou, and before we know it, half of Soul Society is there. Or at least they would be if we had that many friends left."

"Byakuya," sighed Ichigo, "stop being so grouchy. Weddings are supposed to be happy."

Byakuya wanted to say something about how the last person he married died not long after, but held his tongue. It wasn't worth upsetting Ichigo with the reminder of Hisana and his own insecurities.

"Its just all the unnecessary fuss. The clothes, the catering, the invites...it's just a few hours entertainment that necessitates a few month's work. I would rather not go down that path"

"I don't particularly want to either," said Ichigo, though a little part of him would have liked a small, traditional ceremony.

But not enough to upset Byakuya.


End file.
